Time Capsule
by Hakkari
Summary: Link is absolutely smitten with the princess of Hyrule. Will he go on a journey through time just to impress her? A kind of retelling of OoT, with quite a few changes branching from the original. Zelink.
1. Hyrule Castle

She knew a lovesick fool when she saw one, and Link was definitely one of them. With special emphasis on the 'fool'. His eyes would soften from ice to a bright blue puddle in seconds when he saw her face. The kokiri's eyes would wander her body in a way most of his kin wouldn't, and it was then that Navi was hinted at his true heritage. No forest child felt such... urges. They were born directly from the Deku Tree, no matter the incarnation, and never felt attraction beyond friendship and small crushes. After all, they never hit puberty nor had any need to 'get it on'.

It only took ten minutes with the princess to realize that he wasn't paying attention to her story but rather her beautiful face. His eyes glazed over and his mouth opened in a goofy, boyish way. It was the first look of affection that Navi had seen him show, other than a minor version of the same look to his friend Saria. It would never work between the two, though, especially if Link was not kokiri as she suspected.

As Zelda continued to tell the tale of creation and the Tri-force, both members of her audience fell out of attention. Link was still staring blankly at her, nodding absently and ruffling his hair a bit. Navi was too busy staring him down to pay any mind to a story she had heard just days before from the Great Deku Tree. Eventually he noticed her glare, his eyes shifting towards her as the princess turned away, looking into the castle window. The fairy took this oppertunity to smack her charge on the head, ramming her body onto his cheek. The boy yelped, rubbing the sore softly.

"Is something the matter?" The pained cry had not gone unnoticed by Zelda, who turned back towards the pair. Link shook his head, not uttering a single word. Navi, on the other hand, was quite vocal.

"Lover boy here had drifted into the depths of your eyes while you were speaking, princess. You may continue." Her deep blue eyes narrowed in confusion, and she shrugged, not understanding. Again she told her tale, and again Link fell into the spell that her voice apparently cast on him. Navi huffed, returning all her attention to the princess. One of them needed to know how to stop the evil that was plaguing Hyrule, and it was obvious that the love-sick child wasn't going to memorize her story.

"Look within, Link. Do you see the Gerudo man, Ganondorf? He says he would never break his alliances, but ever since he entered the fields strange things have been happening. I wish he would go back to the desert and remain with his people. There's something dark surrounding him, and I fear that he is the cause for all that's been happening. What do you think?" Link glanced at his fairy, expecting her to answer for him.

"You know, if you would speak just once life would be easier for the both of us." These words were whispered softly into his ear, so that Zelda could not hear them. His face fell, and he waved at Navi to give her opinion. With another growl, she flew forward.

"Apparently he agrees with you. He had nightmares before with a similiar man riding a dark horse." Her face grew troubled and she began to pace.

"I see. It can only be him, then. The Gerudo are a female dominated race, Link. A single male is born once every hundred years, and he becomes the leader of their tribes. Under him, the Gerudo may become a true world power again, easily becoming the dominant beings over the Hylians and..." She could sure give an exposition, Navi realized. It was almost as bad as listening to Kaepora Gaebora, except her information had slightly more of a point. Link was thinking the same thing, his eyes glazing over as he studied Zelda's face again. _Just wait until she gets a rack, kid. Then we'll see where your eyes remain. _Navi bounced herself in front of Link's face, causing him to snap back to attention.

"...I need you to recover the sacred stones and bring them to the Temple of Time. Laying within is where our greatest hope lies. Please... will you accept my request?" He nodded, waiting for more instructions. Zelda smiled, touching him gently on the shoulder.

"The first stone I need you to retrieve is the sacred stone of fire. The Goron upon Death Mountain hold-" Navi interjected with her signature 'hey' cry, bouncing wildly in front of the princess.

"Woah, woah, woah. You're sending up a kid with little more than a tunic and a wooden shield up to _Death Mountain_, land of lava and flying rocks? Don't you think that it's kind of dangerous? Why can't you send someone else? If the boy dies, I'm in big trouble! And he'd be _dead_!" Zelda smiled, shaking her head at Navi's outburst.

"Oh, little fairy, I know this land and its secrets like the back of my hand. You may obtain a metal shield in the Kokari Village graveyard at night within one of the royal gravesites. Once you get past the zombies that can stun you with their glare it's quite easy to find the chest containing it." This even had Link confused. Navi continued.

"So... you're asking us to _rob_ your family _graves_? Couldn't we get beheaded or imprisoned for something like that?"

"As long as you know the song of royalty, you'll be fine."

"We never learned any 'song of royalty'!"

"Don't worry, Impa will teach it to you." The princess pointed to the courtyard's entrance, where an able-bodied woman was now standing. Even from afar she seemed a giant, white hair topping her muscular body. The fact that any muscle bound creature such as her could play an ocarina with grace stunned Link. For the first time that day, he was paying attention.

"What would this family song do for us, anyway? Cast some magical spell... what exactly is the point?" Zelda smiled again at the fairy, causing Navi to boil. The spoiled brat was basically laughing at her and her lack of worldly knowledge. She wanted to know what exactly Zelda knew that she didn't. Other than whatever the hell the stupid royal song did.

"Well, it's not magic so much as a signal. Whoever plays the royal song will be welcome by those who need our help. As for it helping in the graveyard... I think that the ghosts would enjoy a familiar tune. Don't you think so?" It was some stupid clue that they would need later, Navi decided. As Link had returned to staring dully at the princess, she made a mental note of it.

"Why can't you just teach us the song, instead of Inpa?"

"Impa, first off. Second, I have no knowledge of the ocarina as an instrument. I prefer things that take far more skill to play, such as the harp. Impa has played the ocarina since before I was born, and ever since she plays the royal song as my lullaby." Her eyes glazed over as she indulged in pleasant memories, humming softly the song that Link would have to learn. Navi tugged lightly on his hair, waking him from his trance.

"Uh, right. We'll just go talk to In... Impa, then. Later, princess." She merely brushed them off, turning back towards the window as she continued to hum. Navi snorted, muttering something about spoiled princesses that Link could barely make out. Impa greeted them as they approached.

"Greetings, forest child. The young princess has spoken to you of her dreams, yes? In her dream, I am the one to teach you Zelda's lullaby, the royal song unknown to those outside of the family and their servants. Until today, anyway. Consider yourself privelaged, boy, for you get to learn a powerful secret from within the family." She had unhooked her ocarina from her belt and was holding it in a most threatening manner. While Link was terrified, Navi had to admit that the sight and her words seemed rather silly.

"It's just a song, isn't it?" Fire blazed in the Sheikah's eyes.

"Stupid fairy! This song will give you entrance to most of the cities in Hyrule, the chance to dine with the kings of the many races that reside here, and the power to cause the ghosts of the royal family to sing again! _It is not just a song!_" Navi whimpered, slipping instinctively into Link's hat. Impa swallowed, still shaking from her outbreak.

"Listen carefully, forest boy." With grace and speed she played the song that Zelda had been humming. After playing through it twice, she watched Link expectantly. He tried to follow, fumbling on the holes and sometimes allowing air to escape when it truly shouldn't have. Impa frowned.

"Well... you can work on it on the way to Death Mountain. Good luck, forest child." She popped a Deku nut, vanishing as the smoke faded away. Navi squirmed out of the hat, staring at the location where the Sheikah had been standing.

"Did she just... blow herself up? Ah, whatever. Death Mountain awaits!"


	2. Lon Lon Ranch

"Hey there, _fairy boy_!" The high-pitched, sing song voice of the stable girl carried from beyond the castle gates. Link froze, his pulse quickening. Navi sighed, loathing the day. The stupid Malon girl was quite annoying, and it seemed as if she didn't want to learn Link's true name. Even so, she swooned over her 'fairy boy' each time she saw him, even giving him an egg that conveniently hatched into a chicken. Life was full of coincidences.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye to me, fairy boy? Cause I wanted you to meet my best friend! She lives up on the ranch, and I'm sure she'd love to meet you." Her eyes were so full of innocent bliss, as if there were no problems in the world. Yet Navi felt wisdom inside her, not so much as she had felt within Saria, but enough for her to know that she knew more than she let on. Even when her father had gone missing she had been surprisingly cheerful, eyes filled with a quiet pleading as she sang. But they couldn't go with her now; they had a mission that needed to be completed. Navi swept in before Link could be guilted into following her.

"I'm sorry, Malon, but we have some place we need to go. Maybe some other time, okay?" The stable girl and Link probably thought that she was some cold-blooded, heartless being, but her task was to keep Link on track. Being on track didn't include following strange girls to meet their friends, though something told her that Link wouldn't mind that at all. Malon pouted, biting her lower lip and dropping her eyes. Her right pointer finger was twirling a strand of auburn hair.

"Please... I told her so much about you. I'm sure she wants to meet you!" Navi turned to Link, meeting his pleading eyes. She sighed, not being able to take such an overpowering pity party. The fairy wasn't sure who she felt worse for: Link for being so gullible, or Malon for being so pathetic yet so damn loveable. She caved.

"Fine, but make it fast. We have places we need to be." Instantly Malon perked up, giggling and clapping her hands while jumping. Link smirked at his fairy, one of his eyebrows arched as if to say, _'Couldn't deny that face, could you?'_. She responded by smacking him again in the face before slipping into his hat, grumbling.

"Alright, fairy boy! Come this afternoon to Lon Lon Ranch and come out to the corale, okay? I'll tell my friend that you're coming. She'll be so excited!" With that she jumped at Link, kissed him on the cheek, and fled. He stood there, stunned by what had just happened. Navi laughed, her head poking out of the hat.

"Well aren't you popular with the ladies? First Saria, then Zelda, and now Malon! Who else will you be able to attract, hm? Maybe that friend that the stable girl was mentioning, yeah?" Link pulled his cap on tighter, effectively trapping her inside. Navi screeched, beating against here cloth prison and letting out random interjections.

"Hey!"

"Listen!"

"Watch out!"

"Are we dead? That would be so like you. At least you could've let me out, right? I'll be trapped here til I die." After an hour of screaming random phrases, her dark and sulky tone surprised him. Deciding that she had served enough time in his hat, he lifted it slightly, allowing her to zoom out. It was obvious that she was annoyed, as she didn't speak the entire rest of the way to the ranch. Link found the notion quite creepy, and was grateful when they reached the sign that read 'Lon Lon Ranch'.

Compared to the fields of Hyrule, the ranch was loud and bustling. Not one step could be taken without running into a chicken or causing something to caw, the occasional cow crossing the dirt path where Link was treading. "Are there any Hylians here or are there just animals, cause I'm really not in the mood for some stupid prank by that stupidly annoying girl."

"Fairy boy, you're here!"

"Speak of the devil." Navi grumbled darkly, sitting herself atop her charge's head. She didn't usually take that position, and Link had to walk carefully as he was afraid to knock her off. Whatever precautions he had taken to keep his fairy safe, though, were thrown out the window when Malon glomped him, pinning him to the ground and causing Navi to skid a foot away.

"We shouldn't have come here, Link. We have to get to Kokari Village and-" Malon stopped her, face distorted with confusion, "What?"

"Do you mean _Kakariko_ Village? I've never heard of any town known as Kokari..." This just caused Navi's mood to worsen. Malon had gotten up, brushed off her dress and helping her fairy boy up. She pointed towards the corale.

"Come on! She's waiting to meet you!" She grabbed his hand, dragging him along as she ran into the fenced area. Navi buzzed directly behind, looking around. She was impatient and angry, and her next remark came out snappier than she intended.

"Well? Where's this friend of your's? Is she _imaginary_?" Obviously Malon wasn't affected by the snide words, only shaking her head and running over to one of the horses.

"No, silly fairy! This is my friend! Her name is Epona. Epona, say hi to-" The brown and white pony ran as Link approached her, cowering in the opposite side of the corale. His hand dropped and he frowned at her. Malon sighed, placing her head in her palms. Navi again took advantage of the situation, this time lashing her remark at Link.

"Well, well, Link, look at that! A girl who isn't fawning over you! How does that make you feel, huh?" The fairy cackled, ignoring Link's death glare. Malon ignored the fairy, suddenly taking Link's hands in her own.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about her! She's not usually this shy, and she loves music. Her favorite song is the one my mother wrote, the one I was singing before I gave you the egg. Talon jokes and calls it Epona's Song because she loves it so much!" Her eyes suddenly sparkled again, and she gripped his hands tighter, "Don't you have an ocarina, fairy boy? I saw you and that strange disappearing lady playing one before I approached you. Could you possibly... play Epona's Song? I can teach you the notes, though I don't have an ocarina. Maybe you could follow my voice?"

The partners exchanged glances, and Navi answered for the both of them. "Sure, why not? It isn't like we haven't wasted enough time already. Go ahead and try to teach him a song, Malon. I'll stay over here and pray that the evil taking over the land doesn't smite us while Link struggles to learn a song to impress a _pony_." The last words were practically spit out, but Malon didn't pick up her sarcasm. Dropping her hands to her side, she nodded at Link.

"Okay! Get out your ocarina and follow my notes. I'll go slow the first time, so that you can get a hang of it. We'll speed up slowly, okay?" Navi again grumbled, hiding in her boy's hat. Link fumbled with his ocarina, struggling to get it ready to play. As soon as it was firmly in his hands, Malon began to sing. As she promised, it was slow going at first, but while Link was ready to give up Malon was patient, resinging the notes that he missed. Epona merely watched curiously from her side of the corale, her ears pricking up whenever Malon sang.

In a measly two hours Link could play it near perfect, each note coming out strong and clear. Malon had been a much better teacher than Impa, and that had made all the difference. Epona trotted over, nuzzling his hand and licking his neck. Even Navi grudgingly said that the two together were quite cute, but urged him to hurry up and bid his farewells.

"You come back soon, okay? Maybe next time you'll actually say something, fairy boy! I'm sure that Epona would love to hear you actually speak!" As the boy and his fairy disappeared into the sinking Sun, Malon twirled her hair around her finger and placed her hand upon Epona. The pony snorted, nudging her affectionately. The stable girl smiled down at her friend, scratching the roots of her mane.

"I'm sure you'll come back soon, Link. Epona and I... we'll be waiting."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I don't know how much of your girlfriend's information was accurate, Link. She even got- HEY! Pay attention to what I'm saying!" His gaze lingered on the rapidly fading ranch, his teeth biting his lower lip in the exact fashion that Malon did. Navi buzzed in front of him, and even that took his eyes a few moments to shift from Lon Lon Ranch to his fairy. She sighed.

"I know you had a good time, Link, and I would've allowed you to stay a bit longer if we had the time. But you saw the Great Deku Tree die, right? You know how long he was alive, Link? He shouldn't have died, not now. The evil we're facing is great, okay? We don't have time for you to be flirting with every girl that you meet! Please, just... just listen to me." Now that she had his full attention, she spoke again.

"Zelda got the name of that village wrong, Link. I don't know how much we can trust her, information-wise. She's a good person, if not a bit spoiled, but we probably shouldn't follow her advice about the grave-robbing. At least, not without some more confirmation. So, let's head to Kakariko and see what we can find!" Navi flew ahead, leaving Link to return his eyes to the ranch. Instinctively his hand reached for his ocarina, but he brushed the feeling off.

With one last longing glance at Lon Lon Ranch, he turned away to run after Navi.

**A/N: Blah, this chapter flip flops. Oh well, I tried. **

**Yes, I spelled Kakariko Village wrong in the last chapter. It was indeed on purpose. If you caught it, good job! If not, well, it's fine. Zelda may not be as knowledgable as she thinks she is, haha ^_^;**

**There are a lot of references to events that I didn't write down, and I'm planning to do at least a small flashback chapter to flesh out Link's relationship with Saria. Obviously Navi got the wrong idea from their interactions!**

**And this isn't going to turn into a romantic Malink fic, I promise. It'll be very strong friendship, but nothing past that :3 Next chapter is filled with graveyard fun, including a small, creepy little boy who likes to pretend that he watches over the place. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated and welcome!**


	3. Grave Robbing

"So here we are, Link; Kakariko Village! I must say I'm pretty impressed." The town was indeed quite large and impressive, perhaps even overtaking the Hyrule Bazaar in size. From just the entrance one could see a large windmill peacefully moving in the wind. A large well could also been seen, and it was the most massive structure on the second tier of the town.

Link was too busy trying to take in all the sites when Navi prodded him gently on the shoulder, moving herself towards an old man sitting by a tree. He was sitting in feedle position, glazed eyes staring down at the ground beneath him. It looked like he was talking to himself, but neither of them could be too sure. "Well, go talk to him! He might know something about the shield in the graveyard!"

"We are all doomed... doomed to die in this horrid time... yes..." He didn't even flinch as Navi buzzed in front of him, swirling around him and nudging him. Link had taken a step back, quite afraid of the man who was babbbling about death. Apparently Navi was, too, as she had slowly backed away, her front facing Link.

"Maybe we should come back lat-" The man suddenly looked up, his eyes still clouded over. He cocked his head, his right brow slowly rising. Link cast a glance at Navi, waiting expectantly for her to speak. She shook, flying forward.

"Um, sir, can you answer a question for us, please?" His eyes lingered on her, no words spilling from his still moving mouth, "I guess I'll take that as a yes. So, we heard of a royal family heirloom that lies buried underneath the graveyard and-"

"The royal family cannot save us... But they have a song that can change night into day and day into night... How does such a thing work? Magic, black magic... The song unlocks the grave, which unlocks the treasure of the family beneath. A shield lies within the tomb, the only thing beneath the earth not covered in blood or bone..." He trailed off, looking directly at Link. The boy flinched back, staring directly at Navi. She seemed to get his anxiety, bowing low to the man in thanks.

"Thank you, sir. Have a... pleasant... day." The man only returned his eyes to the ground, a light smile taking control of his lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The graveyard was a large expanse of land, almost every square inch covered in headstones or mounds of dirt. A small boy was skipping through the graves as if it were a playground, holding a stick in front of him as if it were a cane. He found Link and Navi within a minute of them entering the area. "I'm gonna be just like Dampe and watch over the graveyard! Don't mess with any of the graves, okay? I know that Dampe goes on graverobbing tours, but he says I'm too young! How can anyone refuse this adorable face? Dampe is crazy!" Navi swiftly interrupted while he was taking a breath.

"We're not here to grave rob, we're just here to pay respects to the royal family. Can you help us find their tomb?" He looked annoyed at being interrupted, and even more annoyed that Navi was questioning his knowledge of the graveyard. He put his hand on his hips, swinging his stick around with his fingers.

"I _do_ know where their grave is, but why should I tell you? What's in it for me?" Link decided to just let Navi handle negotiations, as he was quite awful with them. The fairy sighed, knowing not to expect any backup from her charge.

"Well, you'd be just like Dampe, right? The graveyard keepers have to always show visitors where the graves are." The little boy considered, tapping the stick on the ground in thought. Finally he nodded, motioning with his hand.

"Okay. But you have to be careful, alright? At night ghosts come out, so if you ever want to come and pay respects during the night, you might want to bring a latern or something to warm you. They're invisible, you know!" Navi scoffed.

"Look, kid, we don't believe in ghosts, do we Link?" He was nodding firmly, holding his sword in hand. Navi sighed, "Seriously? You're going to be slaughtered later, aren't you?" Link shook his head this time, motioning to the ocarina on his belt. Once he learned the song that turned night to day, she realized, they'd be safe. The little boy stopped in front of a massive headstone, pointing at it.

"There you go. This tomb belongs to the royal family of Hyrule. Try not to break anything." With that he skipped off, leaving the boy and his fairy to look upon the grave. Navi nudged Link, signaling him to look down. The symbol of the Tri-force was inscribed upon the earth, seemingly untouched for the centuries that it had been carved there. An idea popped into her head.

"Take out your ocarina, Link, and play Zelda's Lullaby! She did say that the ghosts of the royal family love music!" He looked upon her, his eyes just accusing her of hypocrisy, "Look, Zelda was wrong about the town name, but she was right about the shield underneath the grave. We might as well try, there's nothing to lose!" Link nodded, removing the instrument from his belt.

He blew the notes slowly, building up speed as he moved through the song. As he finished the ground started to shake and the symbol began to glow slightly, a golden light rifting the three pieces apart. "Get out of the center, Link! Hurry!" He backed off of it, watching the glorious destruction take place.

The headstone suddenly exploded, leaving chucks of fine stone scattered along the glowing Tri-force. After this occured the ground patched itself up, leaving it as if it hadn't been touched. A tunnel leading into the tomb was all that remained of the beautiful display. They both looked back at the little boy, who was still merrily skipping along. Navi voiced both of their thoughts, "He didn't... feel that?" Link shrugged, then continued into the tunnel. Navi sighed before following.

As soon as they entered the tomb, a multitude of keese attacked, shrieking as they descended. Link struck them each down with a swing of his sword. As soon as they fell to the ground, the iron gate that blocked a stone entrance into the deeper catacombs. Navi entered first, looking around. She reported back to Link, shoving him backwards a few steps.

"There's zombies in there, Link! They can freeze you... and then they eat you! Be careful and don't meet their eyes, okay?" She launched herself off of his face, flying back into the room. Sure enough, a horde of zombies greeted them at the door. They weren't looking directly at him, and seemed to be blissfully unaware of his prescene. He slipped by them easily, careful to keep his eyes on the ground as Navi kept watch. Apparently they didn't affect fairies.

When they entered the final room, the first thing they saw was a giant stone statue. On its base was a song for the ocarina, scribbled in at the last minute. A treasure chest was sitting to the side, as if ashamed to be in the same room as the glorious stone statue. Navi nudged Link forward. "Learn the song, then open the chest."

Link whipped out his ocarina, fingers struggling along the holes as he followed the notes. He wasn't even sure of the rhythm, but the moans of the zombies outside caused him to put it away. "It'll be close enough, hopefully. Look! It can even stun the redead!" He nodded, kicking open the treasure chest and retrieving the shield from within.

Again they shuffled along the wall in silence, avoiding the obviously pretty stupid zombies before exiting back into the main room of the tomb. As they crawled out of the grave, Navi sighed in relief. "I hate graveyards. Anyway, we should probably get ready to head up to Death Mountain. I suggest that we stop by the Bazaar for goods, and maybe we should return to the Kokiri Forest to visit Saria. I feel that she might be able to help us out more than you realize."

Before long they were standing on the Tri-force symbol again, facing the obviously dumbstruck little boy. "I thought I told you not to break anything!"

**A/N: This chapter was harder than I thought it would be to write xD; Notice how Navi said that she hated graveyards, hm? Make a note of it and don't let it go. It'll become clear in a chapter or two.**

**Anyway, to Kokiri Forest we go! As always, reviews are much loved!**


	4. Painful Memories

After narrowly escaping the wrath of a boy carrying a stick, Link found himself back on the path that he had first journeyed down. He was standing beneath the branch where Kaepora Gaebora had once perched, and they both were grateful that he hadn't returned to greet them. Navi seemed especially jittery today, Link noticed. She was also unusually silent. There seemed to be an air of gloom surrounding her ever since they had departed the graveyard, and it unnerved him.

Finally she moved forward, taking the lead as they had both gotten used to. Not many creatures dove at Navi first, and so it was best that she could warn him of any impending danger. She would usually chat with him before they entered anywhere, though, calling him a moron or teasing him about his multiple friends that were girls. Today was different, though. No friendly, witty banter was exchanged, and she didn't even utter a single 'Hey!'.

As they climbed onto the bridge leading into the Kokiri Forest, Navi lingered just a second too long above the small exposed portion of the Lost Woods, and suspicions began to enter Link's mind as he tried to put together hidden clues. She had seemed fine within the tomb and in Kakariko Village, her same impatient self. But when she had suggested they see Saria, her tone of voice had changed. The voice that was usually sharp and chipper had changed to soft and expressionless, making her harder to read than normal. He let out a grunt, trying to get her attention. She only continued to flutter forward, ignoring her charge.

Noka was the first to greet them, surprised at Link's return. "You're not dead? So... we can leave the forest without dying?" Navi hadn't even stopped to answer him, and so Link nodded awkwardly before following. It wasn't until they reached the female Kokiri named Kari that she stopped and spoke.

Her voice oozed of fake cheerfulness, "Have you seen Saria? We're looking for her!" Kari giggled, not knowing that the friendly tone was forced and strained. Then again, neither did her fairy, who only continued to swim in the air around her, only greeting Navi with a slight nod. Kari pondered, tapping her fingers on her chin.

"Well, she said she was going to the Lost Woods, to her special place. I would be careful, though. Only she really knows the way through!" Navi's mood crashed immediately at the mention of the Lost Woods, and she dully thanked Kari before moving along. Again, though, Kari didn't notice, only grinning like an idiot and skipping away. Link grunted a true thanks before chasing after his guardian. She didn't even stop to let him catch up.

As they reached the tunnel into the Woods she turned back towards Link, her voice still dull and soft. "Let's get this over with as fast as we can, okay?" Without waiting for even an agreeing nod or grunt, she flew through the tunnel, forcing Link to speed his jog into a run. They were greeted by a large, familiar owl. Navi sighed, struggling to hold her tongue. Link flashed her a smile. It was a hint of her old self, the one that had hidden behind some sort of veil. Kaepora Gaebora swallowed before starting another one of his famous long-winded speeches.

"You know about these woods, right? They say that it looms eternally, and if you don't know the path you'll find yourself lost until you grow old. Many have died within these very woods, though not always from being lost. A small river that grows with the spring rains has claimed a life, though it was long ago. The poor young girl was swept off, not seen again until she was found at the river bank, long dead and swollen with water. Thankfully it's been a relatively dry season, so the river shouldn't be so much of a threat. Still, you must feel sorry for the poor girl, not even entering her first decade before she died. She has a grave, you know, located within these woods. It would be worth visiting."

"Are you almost done? We're looking for Saria." It wasn't as snippy as Link would have liked, but at least Navi was talking back. She had been fluttering around in a panic while he was discussing the drowned girl, circling Link as if to protect him from a non-existant river. The story had been horrific, true, but it was odd for Navi to show any sort of caring towards her charge, preferring the way of vocal abuse. Kaepora glared at her before twisting his head, leaving his chin in the air and his eyes becoming a new chin.

"You can find Saria by listening to the music. Can you hear it?"

"Not over your insistant talking!" Link kept his smile to himself. _That_ was definitely the Navi he knew and loved. The owl didn't seem to like being interrupted, lashing out at the fairy in anger.

"If you'd stop interrupting me, you might have been on your way already! Anyway, you can follow the music to find Saria if you don't know the way. That particular song is the Song of the Forest, and is quite popular with the Goron kind and-"

"We're going to visit the girl's grave. We don't have much time until nightfall, and I don't think that it would be too respectful to go at night." At last the owl relented, twisting his head back to normal.

"Well why didn't you say so? It's right through that left tunnel. Hoot hoot!" With that he flew off. Navi sighed with relief before heading towards the tunnel he had mentioned, again ignoring Link. He followed her, curious as to why she cared about the flooded river story so much. It seemed to affect her in ways that Link could never understand. Perhaps she had been a friend of the fairy of the girl? Or perhaps the girl herself? Once a fairy failed its charge, it would fall with them, exploding into a sparkling dust cloud and leaving only a small pendant behind for the others to find.

Navi had already reached the grave, and she was hovering over it, resting on top of the crude headstone. Link could sense that she was deep in thought, and didn't bother to get any closer, instead electing to take a nap while she paid her respects. She had said that they wouldn't travel through anything by night, and with the sun quickly disappearing behind the trees it was a perfect time to rest. Slowly he closed his eyes, thinking of the poor girl and the river that had taken her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He was asleep, Navi knew. He deserved rest, after all that he had been through. She returned her attention to the grave, fingers gently tracing the markings drawn upon the headstone. Tanil's name had been written in small Hylian letters, almost an afterthought with all the decoration placed upon it. She felt tears well up into her eyes, and she dropped again onto the headstone, memories suddenly flooding into her mind.

_"Aw, come on, Navi! We always play by the river and no one's ever gotten hurt. We'll be fine today, I promise. Besides, I left my slingshot there, and I can't play with the others without it!" The young blonde Kokiri girl had always been so filled with life. Navi could never say no to any of her requests, earning her the nickname of Pushover by the other fairies. She sighed, bouncing up and down._

_"Well, as long as we're careful..." Tanil screeched with glee, bouncing up and down as she clapped her hands. Her blonde curls bounced along with her and she ran into the tunnel leading into the Lost Woods. Navi chuckled at her enthusiasm, following. She never took the lead with Tanil there, always allowing the hyperactive young Kokiri feel like the leader. Besides, she was rather shy and running into others first caused an awkward silence before Tanil appeared._

_It had been rather foggy and wet that day, having rained and stormed for the past three. Still Tanil was not deterred, easily finding her way through the various tunnels before reaching the river. She whistled at the sight, and Navi had to agree with her surprise. The usually calm, bubbling creek had turned into a raging river, the water flowing with a speed and ferocity that neither of them had ever seen before. "I've never seen this place so... angry. It feels strange..." Navi was uneasy with the whole situation, and voiced her opinion to her charge._

_"Tanil, maybe we should come back tomorrow. The river will have calmed and then you can get your slingshot. Besides, it feels like it's going to rain again, and none of the others like to play in the wet." Tanil laughed, shaking her head. She pointed towards a rock jutting right over the river. From where they were standing Navi could see a golden wood slingshot sitting precariously at the edge of the rock._

_"Come on, I'll just be a second. Relax, Navi, I'll be fine." Without waiting for approval from her fairy guardian she bounced forward on to the rock, grabbing her slingshot and waving it in front of Navi. She was still on the center of the rock, the part that was still attached safely to the ground. The fairy sighed in relief._

_"Okay, now come on back." Tanil rolled her eyes, wiggling._

_"Oh, fine. You're so paranoid, Navi. I'm fine, see?" She began to leave the rock when the ground suddenly groaned. The Kokiri froze, fear building in her eyes. She took another tentative step forward, and the ground collasped without warning. She screamed, trying desperately to grab at the earth that was remaining. Navi sped forward, diving down and hovering over her charge, unsure of what to do. Tanil was slipping, unable to keep a hold of the ground._

_"Navi, go get help! Please!" The fairy hesitated._

_"I can't leave you! What if I can't find you again? I don't know the way back!" Tanil was slipping again, and she let out a cry._

_"Navi, please!" With another scream she slipped, falling into the raging, hungry river. She was crying, arms flailing as she tried to fight the current. Navi could only sit and stare, not thinking to get help._

_"NAVI!" She was consumed by the river, and this time she didn't come back up. Her green tunic could still be seen underneath the water, her body flung about like a rag doll. Navi collapsed to the ground, sobbing desperately. She was waiting for the explosion to happen, the one that would reunite her with her charge. It never came._

_Returning to the Great Deku Tree, she bowed before it, confusion and sadness flickering in her eyes. "Why was I spared...?" The Tree's voice was filled with cool anger, as if it were controlling a great rage. _

_"Though hast failed with one charge. Thou shalt have another purpose, and thou shall be redeemed. Thou will soon serve a great purpose, Navi. Do not fail thee again."_

The fairy fell asleep on top of the headstone, sobbing with the pain and guilt of her memories.

**A/N: Longest chapter so far. Not so much to say about this one, really. I wanted to give Navi a backstory. Why was she the only fairy without a Kokiri when the Great Deku Tree had to assign one to Link? I wanted to explore it a bit more ^_^**

**Next chapter brings us to Saria and the Skull Kid.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	5. Song for the Lost Child

Link was woken up by the sound of a flute. Pretty sure that Navi couldn't even hold one of the larger instruments he rose, immediately on guard. As he turned around he spotted a truly horrific sight. There was a creature dancing on a large tree trunk, dancing as it played its flute. Nothing was truly terrible about it except for its _face_. Or lack of one, as it seemed.

Instead of flesh there was only darkness, two bright red orbs all that Link could make out. He drew his sword, getting ready to pounce. "Hey!" He twisted, still alert, and spotted only Navi. Her usually burning bright glow was dimmed to a low, dark blue. Link could almost make out her figure within the light, though it was as if someone had blurred an image. Her tiny arm pointed at the dancing monster, and she nodded.

"Don't attack him, okay? He's a Skull Kid, a child that lost himself within these woods. Don't add to his suffering by trying to maim him. Maybe we could be friends?" She didn't sound too hopeful, though. Link had a tendency to attack everything that was close to him. Even the grass didn't escape his wrath. The boy snorted, sheathing his sword and running up to the Skull Kid.

It took a few seconds for him to get a reaction. The child yelped suddenly, leaping off the trunk and vanishing before their eyes. Navi sighed in exasperation. "Way to go, hero. You scared him off! He could have helped us, you know!" Her bright glow returned, masking the form that had for just a few seconds been visible. Link gave an inward groan. For once it seemed that his fairy had been beginning to open up to him had closed the window of opportunity.

He blamed the Skull Kid.

Navi had already risen from her resting place on the tombstone, drifting slowly towards the tunnel. She turned towards Link, hovering in place. "You coming?" He smiled, nodding. It was good to see that her mood had just slightly improved. He basically skipped after her, and hummed the song that Saria used to play on her ocarina.

_"You see, Link? It's simple enough to play, and catchy too!" He stared at her blankly, eyes barely able to follow her fingers as she covered each of the holes to create music. Her fairy Datl giggled into her palm, her green light low enough to even see her emerald eyes flickering with amusement. The fairy was an unusual one, revealing herself to more than just her charge. _

_"He doesn't get it, Saria. Why are you even bothering to teach him, anyway? He has not an ocarina nor a fairy!" Link's eyes instictively fell to the ground at the mention of his greatest shame. A fairy had never come to him. Saria gasped, swatting at her fairy. _

_"Shame on you, Datl! Link already knows that, and soon he'll have a fairy of his own!" She turned to Link, putting a hand on his shoulder. Her friend beamed up at her, causing her to laugh. Datl snorted, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes._

_"If he hasn't got one now, then he isn't getting one. Kokiri are born with their fairies, Saria. You know this. And fairies cannot exist without a Kokiri. There is only one that I know of exempt from that law, and she suffers a great depression. I wouldn't wish that upon any of my comrades." This got both of their attention. Saria gazed up longingly at her fairy, giving her a pleading eye._

_"Can you tell us about the fairy without a Kokiri?" Datl toyed with her hair, sniffing disdainfully. Both of them knew that this was just an act, though. She adored the spotlight. After a few seconds she let out a raspy sigh, turning back towards her charge and her companion.  
She settled down on the stump next to Saria, her legs crossed over Indian style as she began her tale._

_"No one's sure what happened to her girl, but she lost her somehow. Perhaps she became a Skull Kid, for she disappeared inside the Woods and never returned. The fairy came back to the Great Deku Tree by herself, her wings barely able to keep her in the air." She gave this a second to sink into the hungry Kokiris's minds before continuing._

_"Now, when a fairy loses her charge, they usually evaporate and are reabsorbed into the Earth to be reborn as another's fairy or as Kokiri themselves. All they leave behind of their past life is a necklace. Well, this one waited and waited for her explosion to occur so that she could join her charge in death. It never happened."_

_"When she came to the Deku Tree, he told her that she would serve in this life a great cause, and that as punishment for losing her charge she would remain alive until her task was complete." Saria raised her hand to signal that she had a question. Datl nodded, eyes shining fondly at her girl. Saria swallowed._

_"But isn't that showing mercy? That isn't a punishment, right? To continue to thrive in these forests is a great gift!" Link nodded to show his agreement. Datl chuckled at their ignorance, for fairies aged faster than the Kokiri, and while they remained in a child state, they grew wiser as time passed._

_"Is it, really? To you it may seem that life is a true gift, and it is. But to live in depression and guilt until you complete your task... Is it worth it?" This quieted the two Kokiri, and they hung their heads in shame of thier question, "Don't feel bad for that question. It was only that; a question." Their heads continued to hang, and so Datl continued after a long sigh._

_"She still lingers about the Deku Tree, they say, waiting for her punishment to be over. Play your song, Saria." The request startled the green-haired girl, but she shakily played it none-the-less. Datl nodded, tapping her fingers to the tempo of the song._

_"It will be your song, Saria, that attracts the fairy-without-a-charge and her boy in the future. Do not argue with me, just believe me." And so Saria played on, and Link and Datl danced to the tune._

His memory made him freeze in his tracks. _Navi_ hadn't had a charge, apparently, for she had joined him quite willingly, and to leave a Kokiri by itself for a long period of time was wrong to the fairies. Was he the boy in Datl's tale? And what had Navi done to lose her charge? Had it been the Skull Kid that they had seen earlier? No, that couldn't be her. The fairy had spoken of the Kid as if it were male.

As the fairy shouted at him, he decided that he wouldn't ask. If Datl's tale was true, then the memories might cause her more harm than good.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The pair had successfully reached the maze leading to the Forest Temple. Saria's song was growing louder with each step they took, and after defeating a few Deku Scrubs, they entered the grounds. Before the great building with a small, raised section of land with the Tri-force etched upon it. Link had seen the circle before, but hadn't understood what it had meant.

Now that he knew what the Tri-force was, did the Temple have some reason other than to just remain as a monument to the Kokiri of the past? His eyes lingered on it for a moment before her spotted his friend out of the corner of his eye. He grinned and approached her. Datl sniffed at Navi, turning away and effectively flashing the other fairy.

"At least I cover up my rear end, trollop." The two fairies began to scream at each other, getting into a verbal catfight. Link and Saria ignored them, too focused on each other. She had jumped on him, giving him a great big hug before sitting back down on her stump. Her eyes sparkled.

"Link, you've returned! What was the outside world like, huh? Were there lots of people? How about animals? And plants? Were their buildings more beautiful than our own?" At this Navi whirled towards the girl, huffing angrily.

"He doesn't speak, _remember_? Might as well direct all your questions to me, but I doubt I'll answer them." Datl grabbed Navi's currently unseeable dress, pulling her up to her eye level. Navi was quite small, even for a fairy, after all.

"You will answer my charge's questions, Navi, or you'll wake up tomorrow with a black eye and bruises all over." Navi snorted, shaking off her significantly-less-clothed captor and turned to Saria again.

"Fine, go ahead and ask your questions. I can't answer all of them, though. We're on a time limit."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An hour and about two hundred questions later, Saria had finally whipped back out her ocarina. Link had taken his out as well, holding it up to his lips. She smiled. "My present was useful, huh? I'm glad you're using it." Her smile was sweet enough to put honey to shame. Link was melting like butter, losing concentration at a rapid rate. Navi put herself in between the two of them, facing Saria.

"Whatever. Just teach him the song already!" Datl chuckled, shaking her head. Navi glared at her rival, which only caused her to laugh harder.

"Let the love birds sing, they say." She grinned, infuriating Navi more.

"Stop speaking in your damn riddles and let me get this stupid trip over with!"

Again Saria and Link ignored their fairies and their bickering, and Saria again had placed the ocarina at her lips. "Follow along, okay Link?" He nodded, following her movements.

Her song was much faster than the one that Malon had taught him, and he struggled with it for a good two hours before finally learning it. Saria smiled down at her pupil, her eye lids drooped as if they had dropped with the sun. "I suppose this teacher has no more to teach her student. This song, which Datl has named 'Saria's Song', will allow you to speak to me whenever you wish. That way we don't have to be together to talk with one another. I know you are leaving again, Link. I don't know what you're truly doing out there, but I hope this song can help you." She gripped her ocarina tighter, closing her eyes and trying to hide her falling tears.

Link reached his hand out, gripping her own. Saria sniffed, smiling at him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just... be careful, okay? If you get hurt or... die... I'll never forgive you, okay?" She wiped away her tears, and Datl sat upon her shoulder.

"Well, Link, you've made my charge cry. I would usually destroy anyone who did that, but... I'll make an exception of you. Your fairy, on the other hand..." She glared at Navi, who was already exiting the Temple grounds.

"Yeah, yeah, we're out of here. Come on, Link, let's go!" His eyes remained on Saria for just a moment longer before he chased after his fairy.

Her song could be heard coming from the Temple as they left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After narrowly avoiding Kaepora Gaebora, the two found themselves back at the gravesite. Again the Skull Kid danced on his tree stump. A much smaller one sat across from his. It was small enough for Link to climb upon. Navi motioned towards it. "Maybe he wants to get on it." And so he did. The Skull Kid looked from his flute, stopping his playing as he gazed down at Link. An orange crevice resembling a smile formed on his pitch black face.

"What does the green-boy want with the Skull Kid? Come to teach him a new song to dance to?" His voice didn't resemble a child's at all, but rather a very elderly man. He rasped and wheezed as he spoke, the glowing embers resembling eyes burning into Link's own. He raised his ocarina to his mouth and began to play Saria's Song. The Skull Kid tapped his foot at he played, then began to play the song on his own flute. His grin grew wider, and he danced again.

"Thank you, green-boy. The Skull Kid now can dance and play to a new song. The Skull Kid will never forget you, okay? If something ever happens, let him know, and the Skull Kid will help you." He jumped off his stump, vanishing again.

**A/N: Alright, officially the longest chapter at two thousand ninety-seven words xD Sorry for not updating, I've just started band camp so updates may come slower. I'm trying to stay on the one a day schedule, as it's good for keeping in practice, but I have no idea if I can.**

**Not too fond of this chapter, really, but I tried. Datl's name does represent Tatl's, but I assume that fairies have a similiar naming pattern? If not, well, they do in this fic .;**

**Next chapter brings Link up Death Mountain and nearly run over by Goron. Reviews, as always, are very much appreciated ^_^**


	6. Dancing Boulders

"Kid, you must be delusional. There's no way that the princess would tell a kid to head up Death Mountain. You know that boulders rain from the sky and spiders leap from the cliffs. And there are dodongos, which dislike smoke." The guard nodded as if his words were filled with sagely wisdom. Navi decided to intervene, swirling up to face him.

"What the _hell_ does 'dodongo dislike smoke' mean? I mean, I think I know what a dodongo is, but what does smoke have to do with any of it?" The guard shrugged, scratching at his helmet.

"I heard it from an old man once. Anyway, I still can't let you through this gate without proof from the royal family. And that song doesn't count." Navi's light started to tinge red in anger.

"But that's the song of the royal family! How else _can_ we prove that Zelda sent us?" The guard shrugged again, returning to his post.

"Sorry, but I can't let you through. If you have a letter or something, I would believe you." Navi began to return to her normal coloring, and she slammed herself against Link's forehead. As he rubbed it, she prodded his cheek with her finger.

"The letter, Link! The one that Zelda gave you!" He looked at his fairy, confused. Navi sighed, dove into his pocket, and shoved the heavy letter up towards his hand. Link smiled at the guard, fishing the letter out and handing it to him. The guard slowly read over it, paling as he got to the bottom of the note. Clearing his throat, he shoved it in his pocket and bowed.

Navi was smirking at the obviously flustered man. It always felt good to beat down someone's confidence. Sure, it was a little twisted, but the man had been a jerk. "So sorry, sir. I, uh, will open the gate for you now." As the gate creaked open, he bowed again.

"There, was that so hard? Come on, Link, let's get out of here!" As they began to move forward, the guard stepped in front of them. Navi began to glow red again. Obviously she was getting ticked off. "Didn't you see the letter? Let us by, dodongo boy!" She swooped forward, slipping past him while he blocked Link's way.

He had his hands clasped together, spear clenched tightly in his fingers. "Sir, if you're returning to the Castle, can you do me a favor? I want you to bring me a mask from the Happy Mask Shop. It looks like a fox. Please, I'll pay you back in full and then some!" At this Navi zoomed back over to him, bouncing up and down in front of the guard's face.

"Woah woah woah, why would we do you a favor? You gave us a hard time and- Wait, Link. Why are you nodding? Stop it!" Link was indeed nodding, his eyes filling with determination. Navi let out a moan, wings buzzing at an even faster pace. She couldn't believe he had just volunteered himself for something so stupid. The fairy would beat the crap out of him when she got the chance.

The guard clapped excitedly, bowing over and over again. "Thank you, kind sir. My son will be ecstatic! And to no thanks of that fairy of your's." He sniffed, moving aside again, "Good luck, boy. You'll need it." Navi humphed, pulling at Link's hair and forcing him forward.

"We don't need luck! We have a sword, a shield, and... um... some decent skills... I'm still wondering why the princess didn't send someone else, but oh well. Hey, a spider!" At her words the giant beast leaped off its perch, landing right next to Link. It hissed, enraged that it had missed. Navi let out a shrill 'Hey!', turning yellow and swirling around the spider. Link aimed at the fairy, and she shifted out of the way, allowing the sword to strike the spider.

It let out a wail, stumbling to the side and tipping itself over. It curled up, shrieking in pain as it rolled around. Finally it stilled, letting out one final shudder. Navi returned to Link's side, sitting on top of his head. "Well, that was easy. That, on the other hand, might be harder to avoid." She had turned herself, keeping her voice even as she pointed up the path. Link, still trying to catch his breath from the fight before, looked in the direction she was sitting in and let out a wail.

A giant boulder was hurdling towards them, and Navi launched herself off of his head, watching as he got violently flung to the side. The fairy giggled a bit, returning to her former spot. "Hey, you could have been turned into a spot on this mountain. Be grateful for that." The boulder suddenly twisted, rolling back slowly. Even Navi looked puzzled, and she pulled at his hair, "It's going slower, so maybe we can out run it. But what is it?"

The fact that not even Navi knew what they were up against disturbed Link, and he found himself running faster than he ever had before. Finally the boulder-creature stopped chasing, allowing itself roll back down towards Kakariko. Link leaned against another, stationary boulder, trying to catch his breath. It suddenly shifted, and he yelped, drawing his sword. It rolled itself out, revealing a humanoid form hidden within the rock. Navi suddenly started laughing.

"They're Goron! How could I forget about them!" The Goron looked at them both, black pebble eyes narrowing as he observed them. Finally he began to clap, grinning.

"Some villagers? It's been so long! Come quickly; Darunia has been waiting for you!" He made to take a step forward, then grunted, collasping to his rear. He panted, looking up apologetically. Navi twitched.

"Aren't you going to take us...?" The Goron shook his head, grunting.

"I'm too hungry to escort you, but if you just follow the path you'll find the entrance to our city. If any of my brothers question you, say that Moroka sent you to see Darunia. They won't even doubt you after that. Go with my blessings, villager." With that he collapsed back into his rock form, leaving the pair puzzled.

"Well... I guess we should head up the mountain then...?" As Navi started up herself, Link kicked the Goron to see how it would react. When it didn't, he frowned, running up after his fairy. There was no way he was going to be accused of murdering one of the rock men.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One trip up the mountain avoiding Goron later, Link and Navi reached the city entrance. To their relief, the Goron there remained stationary, either hiding in their rock forms or standing around moaning about their hunger. Only one seemed immune to the misery that plagued the race, whizzing through the city at breakneck speed, challenging those around him to stop him. "I think later we should try. Just because that's pretty annoying."

For once Link agreed with her.

They made their way down to the lowest level, where bombs grew like flowers and the Goron seemed a bit less friendly. Some gave him annoyed looks, while others screamed at him to not touch their food. Even after Navi tried to explain that they didn't even eat rocks, they continued to babble about saving their children.

Navi decided that the Goron village just barely topped Castle Town in strangeness. "Obviously something went wrong with them. Come on, let's hurry up!" As they continued to descend, the Goron only got stranger and stranger, some clicking their tongues in distaste while others merely stared.

When they finally reached the bottom they were greeted by a door with the Tri-force symbol on it. The Goron next to it smiled weakly at Link, nodding towards it. "If you're the messenger, use the song." It curled up again, leaving Link and Navi to ponder over its words. After a few minutes of Link not getting the message, Navi wapped him on the head, then positioned herself next to the ocarina.

"Um, Zelda's Lullaby, Link. What other song would he be talking about?" As Link played the ocarina, she hissed to herself, "Always stuck with the idiots. Couldn't have a smart charge for once, could I?"

The door creaked open, revealing a dark, dank room. Navi flew forward, leaving Link to follow her. Sitting on a mat meditating was a strange looking Goron. He had a beard growing from his chin, and spiked white rock resembling hair sprouted from his head. His left eye creaked open, and he grinned, suddenly hopping up. Link took a step back, but Navi stood her ground. Banging his fists against his chest, the Goron bowed. "You must be the messenger of the royal family! I've been waiting..." He suddenly snapped back up, eying Link up and down, "You're only a child!"

"We get that a lot. Look, Zelda sent us to get the Sacred Stone of Fire. If you could just politely hand it over..." The Goron laughed, leaping up.

"Play me a song!" The request startled the both of them, and Navi slowly approached the large Goron, watching him closely.

"What gives you the right to ask us to do something like that?" He chuckled, banging his hands against his chest again.

"I am Darunia, king of the Goron. I want to hear something from a forest... yes... that would be nice... Play me a good song and I will give you a task to retrieve the Sacred Stone." Navi placed herself next to Link's ear and began to whisper into it.

"Play Saria's Song. If that's not foresty enough for him, he's smoked too many Deku Nuts." Link nodded, taking out and ocarina and beginning to play Saria's Song. The Goron king tapped his foot to the beat, and as Link finished began to dance. He was chortling, dancing with more intensity as his laughs grew louder as well.

"Told you he was smoking something." As he finished he was still laughing, lifting up his arms and yelling to the heavens. He sobered, still giggling before regaining his composure. Soon his old frown was sitting upon his face, and he began to blink again.

"Yes, the Sacred Stone... I have quite a task ready for you..."

**A/N: I just... really wasn't feeling it. Hopefully the Dodongo Caverns will be better off. Hope you all liked the original Legend of Zelda reference in there!**

**Not much to say except that there were a lot of typos in the last chapter xD; Sorry about that, but I didn't have Word installed on the computer I was using.**

**As always, reviews are very much loved!**


	7. Harem of Thieves

"Father! You can't just take this man's word as truth! What about my dreams, of the dark storm clouds and the light that shines through them?" She was clinging onto her father's leg, eyes filling up with tears. The king growled, shaking her off before turning to Impa.

"Would you do something about her? She's getting in the way!" Impa bowed awkwardly, red eyes meeting the king's own. He shivered, turning away. Before he could depart, however, the nursemaid spoke.

"Of course, sir. But perhaps you should listen to your daughter...? There's nothing worse than underestimating the enemy. And the Gerudo are pretty untrustworthy." The king rolled his eyes, waving his hands around.

"What's this? The nursemaid suddenly knows of war! What a laughable concept!" Impa's eyes flared, and Zelda flinched. Her father had hit a vulnerable point within Impa, one of the very few that Zelda knew she had. Not even bothering to meet eyes with her employer, she stepped up, growling. The massive woman easily towered above him, and even the king himself flinched under her sight.

"Sire, I speak of this as a member of the Sheikah and not of a nursemaid! I suggest you listen to your daughter before chaos reigns! Come along, princess. I'll play you your favorite lullaby before you go to bed." Without waiting for a response from the king, Impa grabbed Zelda's tiny hand and practically dragged her through the hallway. It was obvious that the princess had no original intention of being taken to bed, as she was fighting back with all her might.

The king pondered over their words before finally dismissing them as a truly childish dream. Still, a tiny speck of doubt remained imbedded in his mind, and he mused over it. Perhaps he could ask the ruler Ganondorf for his ideas on the subject, without mentioning that he was the dark storm cloud that sluggishly circled Hyrule.

As usual he wandered the corridors, nodding to all the passerby as he walked at a leisurely regal pace. Though his eyes gave a menacing glare, the king was deeply troubled by his daughter's premonitions. Finally he reached the throne room, unsheathing his swords and setting his crown atop his head. His serving boys took the swords from his waiting hands, shuffling off as they carried the weapons with the greatest respect.

Only a few minutes passed before the great double doors were opened to allow in a visitor. A cloaked man flanked by serveral buxom, dark women kneeled before the king. The harem danced, the flashing scimitars at their belts showing that they were more than just child bearers. The man flung his hood back, revealing a familiar face. The king grinned, rising from his seat and rushing down to greet his guest. "Ganondorf! Why such a dramatic entrance? You know you are always welcome here without all these troubles!"

As the ginger-haired man rose, the women hissed, taking mazhars from their belts and banging them against their hips. Three took out mizmars and blew on them excitedly, dancing forward and surrounding their master. The tallest and most well endowed took his left side, while his most beautiful took his right. The final mizmar player was obviously the youngest of the harem, and took his rear.

The king was awed by the show, clapping his hands as the women performed. All of them wore skimpy outfits that were created for a man's pleasure, and while most were beaming at being chosen by their master for mating, a select few were disgusted by their forced show. This included the youngest who stood behind her master. She was even sticking out her tongue. The king was appalled by this blatant disrespect of her master, but was soon distracted by another woman carrying a basket.

The woman dropped it in front of the king, quickly sliding back into her place once the gift was given. Ganondorf bowed before him, making a motion that gave the king permission to take off the tarp that was obscuring the true gift. "You may open it, my friend. Consider it my part in our little agreement." Again Zelda's nightmare flashed in his head, but greed overwhelmed him. He lashed off the tarp, then gasped. Twenty poisonous snakes were slithering within the basket, hissing and spitting at the sudden disturbance.

One of them lunged at the king as the two women to Ganondorf's sides began to play a different tune. Second after second another one lunged, surrounding the king and spitting in anger. Ganondorf smirked, holding up his hand. Suddenly the women stopped playing, and the snakes disappeared in a puff of smoke. The youngest woman rolled her eyes, blinking apologetically at the king. "Only a trick, my friend. Relax, my runner is late and I wanted to amuse you. Did you not find it entertaining?"

Within the snakes, though, the king had seen evil. It was proof that Ganondorf was the storm cloud in his daughter's nightmares. "You're after the throne! You want to get rid of me!" The women suddenly stopped their playing, unsheathing their scimitars and glaives and inching forward. Ganondorf laughed, clapping his hands in amusement.

"Well now. They always said you were too trusting, and yet you doubt my intentions? Oh, what a pity. Nabooru!" The youngest of the harem snapped to attention, allowing the king to make out her full face. Despite her age, which he guessed to be between fifteen and eighteen, she had long red hair that reached knees and a nose that rivaled Ganondorf's. Her pink colored lips were too large and awkward for her face, and her gorgeous golden eyes filled up almost her entire upper head.

"Yes, my lord?" Her words were mere whispers, but the king could sense a great anger underneath them, boiling up slowly but surely. Ganondorf apparently did not notice this, snapping his fingers and summoning her.

"Hold the man in place. He's not armed, and I wish to do the deed myself. I will need you and Aveil to dispose of his corpse and tell the guards that the king shall be bedridden for the time being." The king cried out, trying to escape before the woman could catch him. It was to no avail, however. The one named Nabooru was small but powerful. As she pinned him against the floor, he spat at Ganondorf.

"Even if I die, my kingdom will not fall into your hands! We will stand uni-" The Gerudo man shoved his sword into the king's heart, leaving him gasping for air. The Gerudo smirked, his eyes dulling with false sadness. Through his blurring sight the king could see Nabooru blink away an angry tear.

"You were beginning to bore me. What is it that they say in situations like this, hm? Nabooru?" The woman blinked, muttering under her breath.

"Long live the king, sire. That's what they say in these types of regions." Ganondorf smiled, twisting his sword and causing the king to gasp in pain. It was dulling, but he could still feel his organs being ripped to shreds by the sword's edge. The strange golden markings on the blade were getting fuzzy, and the king let out a rattling moan.

"Very well, then. Long live the king." The last words he literally spat onto the king. He moaned again, coughing up blood. The Gerudo man unsheathed his sword from the fallen ruler, leaving him to rattle to his death, "Nabooru, Aveil, take care of him. Tell the guards that he must be treated by only us Gerudo, as we were responsible for his desert illness. They cannot check on him, though, for it is highly contagious, and if it blossoms out of control it will be impossible to stop."

Aveil stepped forward from where Ganondorf had been standing before. She was the most beautiful of the harem, and she scrunched her nose in disgust. "I know this is for the bettering of our people, master, but do we really have to get our fingers all bloody?" Nabooru rolled her eyes, grabbing the king's head and lurching it upward. Her hands, naval, and clothing were all covered in blood.

"It's just a corpse. Get over it, Aveil." The two continued to bicker as they began to rid of the corpse, with Aveil yelling something about being the elder of the two. Ganondorf chuckled at her childish actions. Once Nabooru grew older, she would make a fine officer. He made a mental note of it before departing. The other women followed, leaving the throne room as if it were untouched.

"Father wouldn't be foolish enough to really trust the Gerudo man, would he?" Impa glanced at the princess, who was sitting up straight in her bed. For once her headpiece was removed, revealing shoulder length blonde locks. Her blue eyes were flickering in fear.

"I have no idea, mistress. Please do not panic; I will make sure you are fine. Now rest your head, and I will play your favorite song." Zelda obeyed her nursemaid's orders, laying down flat and closing her eyes. As the sound of Impa's ocarina took her into darkness, she whispered into the night.

"Link... please come back soon... We're waiting on you..."

_"Well, what's this 'task' that you've been speaking so much of?" The Goron laughed, sipping his brew. Navi grumbled darkly at his reaction, slipping into Link's cap. The boy merely took a sip of his beer before gagging and spitting it to the side. At this Darunia laughed again._

_"Can't handle the heavy stuff, eh boy? You're gonna need strength, though, for the upcoming task for the Goron Ruby. Take another drink, boy!" He guzzled down the rest of his beer, giggling like a school girl as he woozily rose. Link watched as the Goron stumbled about, and wisely dumped his own drink to the side. Navi nodded approvingly, which Link believed was her first actual act as a guardian fairy. _

_She zoomed up before the drunken Goron, sitting on top of his head and carefully avoiding his poorly aimed swats. "Hey! Tell us what to do already! Don't you have starving people out there or something we could save?" At the mention of the race's hunger the king began to bellow, falling to his rump and sobbing, "I didn't mean it in a bad way! Just tell us what to do!"_

_Darunia sniffled, nodding. "We liked the gourmet rocks'n the Dodongo Cavern. Then these... ah... Dodongos showed up... We never saw it comin', really!" He let out another wail, and Navi flew onto his back, avoiding his massive palms._

_"So you named a cave 'Dodongo Cavern' even though there were no...? You know what, forget it. Just tell us what to do!" Darunia nodded again, pointing out to the middle of nowhere. _

_"I wan' you to kill their king. He's a massive thing, killed off many of our kin. We want revenge 'n all that. Take these gauntlets; they allow you to pick the bomb flowers off the ground. You could blast a hole in anything with bombs! Now, if you 'scuse me..." He curled up into in his rock form, and sobs could be heard coming from within it. Navi fluttered away, eying him before shrugging._

_"Well, let's go then."_

After carefully throwing bombs down a mountain, the boulder that blocked the Cavern was destroyed. The Goron next to them clapped his hands, yelling happily. Navi decided to take up the oppertunity to ask him a question that plagued both of their minds. "Why couldn't a race that eats rock get through a giant rock?" The Goron suddenly stopped, stuttering.

"Uh... it's magic... uh... Have fun!" He slammed himself into rock form, leaving them alone by the Cavern.

**A/N: I really like the beginning part of this chapter xD I know I said Dodongo Cavern, but I wanted to write about Zelda. For a game named after her, she sure does go missing a lot, huh?**

**Anyway, reviews are always loved!**


	8. Into the Inferno

"I wish to see the princess!" The guards stepped back, allowing the Gerudo woman through. Impa snarled as she entered the private chamber, taking a fighting stance. The woman laughed, flipping her long red hair and lazily opening a single gold eye. The Sheikah growled again, though she lightened her stance. Zelda, only half-dressed and without her cap, peered from behind her closet door warily.

It took her a few moments to realize that the woman in front of her was working underneath the one she saw as a threat. But something was different about this Gerudo. Despite the fact that she was one of _them_, there was a connection between the two. The princess couldn't put her finger on it, and decided that the best approach was one of fear. "Who... are you?"

As Impa stepped forward, another bonding rope snapped into place, leaving the three spiritually connected. It was definitely not a physical thing, and it seemed that her nursemaid could not sense it. "Why did the guards allow you in? The princess is not ready for common eyes yet! Begone and wait like everyone else!" Zelda took a few steps from her hiding place, boldly stepping in front of Impa. The woman stared down at her questioningly, but did not move. The Gerudo too was confused, her eyes narrowed and her hand sitting on her blade.

"Please, could you tell me who you are and what you want? If you have been allowed into my private room, then it must be important." She flinched, feeling the aftershock of the bonds that Zelda had noticed earlier. Awkwardly she bowed, her long hair hiding most of her features like a veil.

"I am Nabooru of the Gerudo, princess, and I bring horrible news. Your father is sick, and he may never recover."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Okay Link, look. We probably shouldn't go rushing in like that again, okay?" The Kokiri was yelping with pain, rubbing his blackened backside as Navi flew around him. Despite Navi's warning of not charging ahead, he had done so anyway and had landed rear-first into a pool of lava. The wooden shield that he had forgotten to replace had burned away, leaving him with no defense as a swarm of Keese descended upon him. It took near ten minutes just to knock them out with his slingshot, and within that time period he had suffered more bites and burns than ever thought possible.

And so Navi deemed it 'not his day'. He was obliged to agree.

They were sitting on the entrance ledge again, this time carefully observing their surroundings. At least, Link was. Navi was bouncing around screaming 'Hey!' and 'Listen!', trying to figure out which one gave a louder, longer echo. It was really quite annoying, and if he could figure out a way to shut her up, he would.

_"You can use this song to contact me, Link." Saria smiled at her friend, lowering her own ocarina onto her lap. Datl snickered, while Navi looked at her questioningly._

_"How does that work... and what's the trollop laughing about?" Datl scowled, buzzing behind Saria and allowing her charge to explain._

_"Well, it sends a static shock into Navi, allowing her to connect with Datl and letting me speak to you! Isn't that wonderful?"_

Navi had said something else after that, but Link couldn't bring himself to remember it. All he wanted to do was shut the damn fairy up. While his guardian was distracted with her echos, he played Saria's Song softly on his ocarina. Almost immediately after he was done playing it Navi fell to the ground whimpering. Blue static surrounded her, and she gasped. "W-would you like to speak to Saria, you bastard?" He nodded, deciding that he didn't want her to feel pain for no reason at all. Especially since she seemed incredibly pissed off.

"Link, is that you? Oh, hold on... Datl, suck it up! I'm getting to talk to Link... I know he can't talk, but Navi can talk for... Just hold on a minute, okay?" The single person bickering continued for a few minutes, with Navi moaning and gasping in pain, "Sorry about that. Datl's being a baby. I see that my song impressed the king of the Gorons? I'm so happy!"

A few seconds of girlish squealing later, Saria cleared her thoat and spoke yet again. "Anyway, be careful, okay? If you die... I'll never forgive you!" With that Navi stopped sparking, coughing as she rose again into the air. She was still obviously upset, but now that the pain was gone she was also grateful.

"Hey! Tell me if you're going to do that again, right? Seriously, that _stings_! Anyway, let's take a look around, shall we? It seems like we're in the main cavern right now. See those spinning statues, Link? Those are _Beamos_. They dislike smoke." Link glared at her. She glared back, obviously amused, "If you're going to be a bastard, then you're going to have to figure out my hints mean. I'm not just going to hand out answers if you're going to just punish me later."

He scowled, carefully stepping on the wooden bridge leading to the center platform. The Beamos suddenly stopped turning, its slow blinking causing a loud creak to be heard. His beating heart was the only other noise present. Finally it continued to turn, deciding that the pressure it had felt was truly nonexistant. Navi flew forward, glowing yellow as she circled it. As usual, it ignored her. Link stepped onto the platform, and the beast turned suddenly. A beam began to form in its eye. "Link! Run!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"W-what do you mean by that? My father was fine just this morning!" Impa took a hold of Zelda's shoulders as she tried to charge at Nabooru. The Gerudo shifted backwards, nodding sadly. She took out her glaive and placed the handle in her right palm and the blade in her left. Impa growled, shoving Zelda back and marching up to the stranger.

Taking Nabooru by her necklace, the Sheikah glared at the fifteen year old consort before throwing her to the ground. "The king is fine. He was just in the throne room, as you should know. Your kin was just within having a council meeting." Nabooru shook her head.

"No, no. He's acquired a rare desert disease. Perhaps it was from the food we gave to him as a gift... We have no idea, but while we can spread it we are immune. This trip we allowed only the clean with us, and so when the king fell we took him to his bed," as Impa began to move towards the door, Nabooru blocked her way, "Only we may see him. It can be spread to the Hylian kin and the Sheikah. If it balloons out of control, you entire region may be wiped out. Please, just bear with us."

Impa stopped in her tracks, her teeth gritted together. Nabooru sighed with relief, then tensed as the large woman spoke without turning. "If I find out you're lying, whelp, I will personally rip your organs out of that pretty little stomach. You understand?" Zelda gasped at her nursemaid's threat. Usually the Sheikah was gentle and kind, albeit a bit fierce. Never had she made such a comment, though. Nabooru bowed, knowing that Impa could not see her.

"Of course, Sheikah. I respect your threat as one of truth."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link leaped out of the Beamos's path, rolling to the side and nearly skidding off the edge of the platform. He pulled out his Hylian shield, panting as he slowly made his way back to the center. The Beamos wasn't done, however. It circled once again before striking, its beam creating a small valley as it moved. Link yelled, bouncing to the lowering platform to his back. Navi swooped after him, leaving the Beamos to believe that its target had been eliminated.

As the platform rose again, Link leaped to the right landmass. Another Beamos was present, but it seemed less sensitive than the center being, circling casually despite him standing only a yard away. A bomb flower grew to his side, and next to it was a stone wall. It was significantly thinner than the rest of the cavern; small crags actually allowed one to view a bit of the room hidden behind it. The Beamos hummed happily, suddenly picking up his being and blinking slowly. Navi shoved him out of the way, her tiny bit of weight knocking him to the ground.

Again the statue lost its target, beginning to spin again. Navi punched Link in the cheek, and while he rubbed it whispered into his ear. "Beamos dislike smoke. Think about it, hero." Without any thought he chucked a bomb flower at the statue, causing its eye to blow off the body and errupt in midair. Navi whistled as the chunks hit the ground, turning into dust.

"Nice going, though I'm going to assume that you didn't use my hint to figure out that bombs blow shit up, right? Now blow up that wall and let's get a move on!" He obeyed, throwing another bomb and backing up as it exploded. The wall collapsed, allowing them to casually walk into the tunnel. Navi suddenly yelled out, turning yellow and hovering over a growing mound in the ground. A tiny worm-like lizard appeared, squeaking miserably as it shuffled its way towards Link.

Navi loyally hovered above it, shouting at her charge from the air. "These are Baby Dodongos. Be careful when you hit them, because they explode when they die!" It was too late, though. Link had already struck, and the tiny worm-thing was glowing a bright red. The creature exploded, flinging the Kokiri about a yard back and significantly damaging the already beaten up young boy. He panted, sitting on his knees before slowly rising. Navi hovered above him, back to her normal blue coloration.

"Maybe you should learn to listen sometimes, huh? You know, I shout at you for a reason. Maybe one day you'll get that through your thick skull!" She growled, floating ahead of him. Link sighed. It was going to be a long dungeon.

**A/N: Blah, not a big fan of the second part of this chapter. Anyway, this is part one of the Dodongo's Cavern chapters, and I hope you at least kind of liked it!**

**Also, don't expect any updates over the week. I'll try and get some in, but we're heading to Florida so don't be hoping for any.**

**As usual, comments and reviews are welcome!**


	9. Into the Inferno part two

"Huh. This is kind of suspicious..." Silver bars slammed behind the duo, leaving them trapped in the multi-platformed room. Two creatures began to rise from the lava, screeching as their reptile bodies emerged from the flames. They leaped onto the plateaus farthest from Link, wailing as they beat their weapons against the ground.

Navi let out a cry, slipping behind Link's shield in fear. "Those are Lizfaldos, Link! They like to take turns attacking... scary creatures!" She was over the Saria incident, apparently, and was now shaking with fear. The boy had never seen his fairy so shaken, and decided to take extra precautions.

The first of the Lizfaldos leaped forward, reaching out with its sword. Link instantly placed up his shield, and Navi whipped out, turning yellow and giving Link help in targetting. The reptile shrieked, leaping back and allowing its friend to step forward. The second one was larger and bulkier than the last, not giving it much room to manuver. He hissed, using his club to try and bash Link's head in.

He rolled out of the way, stabbing at his enemy's leg while he was still on the ground. He yowled in pain, grabbing the now bleeding calf and jumping back. The first leaped forward again, cackling madly at its friend. "Kana says you be dyin', fairy-fairy boy!"

"Holy crap! It's a girl!" The one named Kana scowled, sticking out her tongue in frustration.

"What 'chu be thinkin' Kana was? A stupid male-tom like Tort there? Kana chose bad mate, guess. Gerudo said Tort was best for Kana!" She waved her dagger at her injured mate, who was licking his leg wound and wailing.

"Why you be talkin' to tha 'truders, Kana-she? Tort is scared of Gerudo! Kill the fairy-fairy boy, female-she!" She hissed, her tongue portruding as she jumped at her mate. He yelped, rolling back and nearly falling off the platform. Kana caught him, pulling him up and slapping him.

"Kana ain't scared of no Gerudo, Tort-tom! Spit in Gerudo's face and stomp it, Kana is! Come, fairy-fairy boy, Kana-she be showin' you da way to safety." Tort growled again, rising and looming over his mate. She showed no fear, though, her eyes meeting his. Navi and Link watched their staring contest until Tort looked away, grumbling as he leaped towards the door and clicked a hidden switch. The bars rose, allowing them all to exit. Tort shrugged.

"Guess if Kana be showin' ya, Tort be showin' ya too. Gotta be lookin' for Goori-she an' Jita-tom, though. They be loyal to da Gerudo. Lived in peace wit' da Goron before Gerudo came. Then there be chaos." Kana flicked her tail in agreement, her beady eyes narrowing as she opened the door. She leaped forward, sniffing about until she found herself satisfied with the path she had chosen.

Navi was unsure if she could trust the Lizfaldos, but she followed reluctantly. "Are you taking us to the Dodongo King?" Kana laughed madly, tail twisting into many different shapes. Tort also began to cackle, though a bit nervously. Navi flinched, looking back at Link, "What's so funny...?"

Kana wiped away a tear, nodding at the fairy. "Haha, Kana be takin' the fairy-fairy boy ta King of da Beasties...? Yeah right! Not even Kana-she or Goori-she be 'llowed in da chamber, and Kana be high rankin'! Can bring fairy-fairy boy close, though. Not ta there, though." She leaped into the next room, revealing a huge block of stone surrounded by bomb flowers. The Lizfaldo grinned, showing off yellowing teeth. Tort followed after, scampering on all four legs with his bludgeon strapped to his belt.

"Be blowin' up dis, yeah? We be seein' ya do it before, fairy-boy. Kana-she be seein' stairs before, here. Not dere now, but here before. Boom flowers be makin' stairs!" He pantomimed an explosion, falling to his back and twitching his tail. Kana nodded, scampering back a few steps. Navi turned green, hovering on top of the single bomb flower not connected in the chain. Link picked it up, throwing it in the slot not taken up by a bomb. The entire room shook with the explosion, and the giant stone block lowered, revealing steep steps.

The Lizfaldos showed no issue with it, leaping from step to step and quickly reaching the top. Likewise, Navi just slipped up the stairs, avoiding all of them by simply flying. This left Link, who struggled up each step. He wasn't tall enough to just take them one at a time, and had to literally climb up each one. After he reached the top, Kana grinned. "You be havin' dat fightin' spirit, fairy-fairy boy. Kana-she respect dat, and so be Tort-tom. Be blade trappies in da next room. Can't be killed or stopped. Just be killas." Navi blinked.

"Wait, wait. How exactly do you know all this?" Kana shrugged.

"Be in dere when Gerudo be pickin' traps. Said ta neva go into da room. Be killin' machines o' somethin'. Sorta like them stachoos in da main room." She grinned widely, allowing all of her yellow and black teeth to show. Tort cackled before leaping into the next room. As Link moved into the large, open cavern, he noticed that the Lizfaldos were correct. They had already made it halfway across the room; Kana was clinging to the center pillar, while Tort was gripping onto the second bladetrap, claws just barely gripping onto blades. They looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to make a move.

Unlike the reptiles, he could not cling to walls or blades and had to manually avoid them. He jumped into the pit, narrowly avoiding the first trap that slid towards him, trying to send him to his grave. Navi had taken to flying above him, almost at the same height that Kana was at. "Jump, jump fairy-fairy boy!" She cackled as the bladetrap took another swipe at him, and he narrowly dodged it yet again.

Three traps later, they were all safely on the other side of the pit. Tort had gone ahead to scout out the area, which left Kana with the two intruders. She was licking her claws, having caught a particularly juicy Skulltula in the trap pit and having just finished eating it in front of them. "Never be havin' too many spidies... Yum!" She was quite literally purring at this, which disturbed Navi. Tort returned minutes later, tail flicking.

"Be a bad eye in dere, Kana-she! Be watchin' wit' da flames!" Kana scowled, then began to quiver. Navi took the moment to approach them both,

"Bad... eye? It's not silver, is it?" The Lizfaldo nodded, biting the broken third claw on his left paw. Kana hissed at just the mention of the thing, tail tucked in between her legs like a submissive dog. It was surprising that such a simple concept could scare even the most confident creature.

"Goori-she be waitin' after dat bad room. She be evil now! Bad, bad... Gerudo turn Kana-she's sista bad!" She growled, now with rage rather than fear. Tort nodded solemnly. Navi hesitated, looking back at Link. He was absently picking at the Kokiri Sword, trying to clean off the solidified blood. She thwaped him, causing him to come to attention.

"Well, we know how to get past the bad eyes if you can show us where they are..." Both of them leaped up, and without another word fled into the next room. Sure enough, over the door located at the other side was a giant silver eye. Link realized it was similar to the one above Queen Gohma's room. As he stepped closer, the center of the room sank and two giant pillars rose from the new pit. Flames shot up from each of the columns. Tort shrieked in fear, leaping back onto solid ground.

Link drew out his slingshot, firing a seed and striking the eye dead center. It closed immediately, and the first flame died down. As Tort and Kana began to jump, Navi let out a 'Hey!'. "Be careful! That flame may pop back up without warning." At this they both stopped, allowing Link to jump first. He turned to his left, where another eye was hidden in a crevice. Another well aimed seed caused the second flame to go down and the floor to rise back up. Both Lizfaldos hesitated, carefully placing one paw before the other.

Where they reached the other side, Kana was shivering. Tort curled himself around her, trying to warm her smaller body. The female was having none of it though, shoving him off and letting him tumble to the side. "No be cold, Tort-tom. Be feelin' Goori-she an' Jita-tom... Kana be feelin' Goori-she movin' in da fire-rock... Sista, can Kana-she be savin' Goori-she?" She let out a rattling hiss, then looked back at Link, "Be leadin' Kana inta battle, fairy-fairy boy." He nodded, opening the door.

As soon as the four entered, silver bars clamped down behind them, blocking any escape. The room was much smaller than the one Kana and Tort had been placed in. Two Lizfaldos emerged from the lava, leaping onto the platform and shrieking. The smaller of the two was slightly smaller than Kana, more lithe and quick. The other was comparable to Tort, but more muscular and armed. They both held swords, compared the first ones which held a dagger and a mace.

The smallest, which they both assumed to be Goori due to Kana's constant hissing, leaped first, her beaded necklace swinging around. "Beee-traaaayy-oooorrr! Kana-she be be-tray-oooor!" She slashed, and Kana ducked. As Goori recoiled, Kana stabbed with her dagger. It was obvious who the more experienced of the two was.

Link took the chance to strike at the tiny female, slashing at her sword arm and causing her to drop her blade. Goori spat, bouncing back and allowing her mate to take over. The massive Lizfaldo roared, picking up her fallen blade and slashing at both Kana and Link. Tort shoved him out of the way, taking the blow instead. Kana let out a shrill shriek, stabbing at Jita in rage. He gurgled, jumping back. "Why be betrayer, Kana-she an' Tort-tom? Gerudo be nothin' but nice... Offerin' us da caves an' takin' dem from da Gorons!" At this Goori jumped forward again.

"Be listenin', Goori-she an' Jita-tom! Gerudo be lyin'! Be not peace, but war!" The two screamed eagerly at the word, leaping up as if in a victory dance. Kana hissed. "Be beyond dat point, huh? Gotta kill ya, den." She grabbed Jita, flipping hit back into the lava. He wailed, not having a chance to flip his scales. He burned near instantly, leaving only his bones before they crumbled as well. Goori sobbed.

"Be sparin', sista. Kill Goori-she's mate... Been lovin'!" Tort leaped at her, though, taking her by the neck and waiting patiently for his mate to give an order. Kana hissed, pointing at the lava.

"Die, den. Be wit' Goori-she's mate fereva!" Tort dropped her, and she screamed as she melted away. Navi gasped at the gruesome sight, looking back at Kana. Despite trying to keep up her tough exterior, Navi could see tears forming in her small black eyes.

"If you were going to be sad... why kill her...?" Kana shrugged.

"Betta ta die den be slave, fairy. Gotta get fairy-fairy boy ta King o' de Beasties, yeah?" He nodded dumbly, following the pair of Lizfaldos to the next room. She was growling at the first of the statues, baring her blackened fangs. Tort had already leapt onto the platform in the center, batting his tail against the ground.

Navi took the opportunity to tell Link about his newest enemy. "Those are Armos. Some of them come to life, while others... don't? Just be careful what you grab! They are nearly impossible to stop, so get your Deku Nuts ready!" She turned yellow, hovering above the Armos that Kana was snarling at. She was like a pointing hound, set in the stance and not moving. Tort chuckled at his mate's enthusiasm, leaping upon the statue and bringing it to life. It instantly charged at Link, who threw a Deku Nut against its face and stunning it. He slashed against it, causing it to crumble beneath itself.

Tort nodded, impressed. "Da stachoos be killas. Fairy-fairy boy be strong! Tort-tom likes dat!" He then jumped back onto the platform, pulling Link up with him. There was a large chest sitting on the top. Kana grinned.

"Be bag o' boomies in box! Grab 'em fairy-fairy boy!" He kicked open the chest, lifting out a huge bag filled with bombs. Kana clapped excitedly, "Be skippin' da rest, fairy-fairy boy! Gotta toss boomies inta da beastie skull!" She sprinted off on all fours, arriving on a ledge overlooking the main chamber. The Beamos in the center was still spinning, unaware of the enemies above.

"Link, let's be careful here. I don't know how much I trust this bridge..." It was quite unstable, and even Kana's weight caused it to rock. Still, she strode across it confidently, nodding at the holes in the bridge.

"Throw dem boomies, fairy-fairy boy." He leaped across the bridge, carefully dropping a bomb into each eye. The ground started to rumble as he reached the second hole, and the skull began to creak open. Link grinned, ignoring Navi's sudden yell.

"Link, watch out!"

Five Keese had been shaken by the explosion, and they were swooping towards Link at a quick pace. He didn't even have a chance to react before they shoved him off the bridge, leaving him falling. "Fairy-fairy boy!"

_"Link... you'll come back safely... right?"_

_"See, fairy boy? Epona likes you!"_

_"I'm your fairy, Link! Let's make this as painless as possible..."_

_"It's your fault that the Great Deku Tree died! I... I hate you!"_

_"I'll never forgive you if you die!" _

His eyes snapped open and he struggled with his shield, flipping himself over belly first and placing the shield in front of him. It would only give him a few moments extra, but perhaps he could figure a way of cheating death again. As he landed in the lava, he coughed, feeling the shield beginning to give into the heat. Panic filled him as he realized that he had shorter than he had first thought.

Then he heard the splash directly behind him. He yelled, turning his head and trying to make out the shape of whatever had landed. The heat distorted everything, though, and he couldn't see anything. Then Kana's head emerged next to him, her claws gripping onto the shield. She dove back under, toting him back to solid ground. As soon as he crawled up onto land, Navi slapped him in the face.

"You idiot... you idiot..." She was sobbing, collapsing onto the ground. Kana spat the lava stuck in her mouth out, shaking out her scales and switching them back to her normal layer. Tort snorted, handing Kana back her dagger.

"Be a fallin' floor over there, fairy-fairy boy. No be needin' ta fall." Link bowed his head in thanks to Kana, who shrugged.

"Be stupid, but be killin' the King o' the Beasties be good for Kana-she! Be goin' now!" She pointed at the open skull. Both Link and Navi bowed before departing. Tort stepped forward, yelling after them.

"Tort-tom be waitin' for fairy-fairy boy, so hurry!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"That's one big Dodongo." Navi whistled as the beast slammed itself down from the ledge above. It roared, rolling into a ball immediately and thrusting off.

Link fell to the ground, avoiding the bulk of the attack as the Dodongo rammed into the wall, hissing and shaking out its head. As he slowly turned around, flames began to build in his massive maw. "Watch out!" Link ducked again, leaving the fires to hit no target. As he drew the pillar back into his mouth he began to cough, choking on his own smoke.

Navi blinked, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "Smoke... Fire... _Dodongos dislike smoke..._ LINK!" He looked up, a bit irritated at her poor timing. The beast had just started to roll again, and her talking had been distracting. He hadn't been crushed, but he had been thrown to the side like a paper doll.

"The Bomb Bag, Link! Throw a bomb into his mouth and then hit him!" Realization dawned in Link's eyes, and he grabbed his bomb bag and charged at the brute. As he opened his mouth to let out a blast of fire, Link chucked a bomb into his mouth. He began to choke as it exploded, falling to the ground and moaning with pain.

Link took the opportunity to strike, letting out his signature yell before he landed. The King roared again, rolling into a ball and taking off again. Link just barely managed to get out of the way before he was crushed. Again the Dodongo crashed into the wall and let out a flame. "He's going in a circle, Link! If you wait here, maybe he'll be vulnerable again!"

He heeded her advice, grabbing another bomb and lighting it. The King landed in the exact same spot as before, and again tossed the bomb. Over and over he used the same process until finally the Dodongo let out his final moan of pain, rolling into the lava pit in the center of the square room. As he melted away he let out a cry for help, reaching out with his left paw.

Finally he vanished, and the lava solidified. As Link made for the blue exit, he heard a shriek behind him. "Wait, wait for Kana-she, fairy-fairy boy!" The two Lizfaldos were panting, as apparently they had charged in just as the King fell.

"What do you two want, anyway?" Navi wanted to get out, feeling to heat getting to her. Kana cracked a grin, her black teeth showing completely.

"Did good, fairy-fairy boy. Kana-she be impressed! Be leavin' now, yeah?" She cocked her head, allowing the bones on her neck to clink together. Link nodded. She sighed, then chuckled, "Kana-she be seein' fairy-fairy boy 'gain, yeah? Gerudo kill Kana-she's sista and mate, and Kana isn't takin' dat layin' down!" Kana spat, digging it into the now hardened ground. Tort nodded in agreement, though said nothing.

Navi approached carefully, meeting Kana in the eyes. "Thanks, you know, for showing us around. And for saving the idiot over there." Link nodded, ignoring Navi's jab. The Lizfaldo grinned, bowing gracefully before them.

"Be goin' now, fairy-fairy boy. See ya again, Kana-she will promise!" As they stepped into the exit, the Lizfaldos watched them leave before scampering back into their rooms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You did good, Link! Here's your reward!" Darunia handed over the Ruby, which Link shifted around. Whenever the sun hit it, flames would flash within. Navi chuckled, at which Link gave a questionable glare.

"Now that we're brothers, how about a big Goron hug, huh?" Three other Goron landed beside Link. He yelled, trying to run away before being blocked by yet another. As they glomped him, Navi burst into laughter.

"Guess the guys can't get enough of you either, Link!"

**A/N: This chapter is long... Three thousand two hundred words almost! I know that the ending is pretty weak, but I wanted to wrap it up.**

**As I said at the beginning, there are going to be some changes. For example, the Lizfaldos don't talk and are definitely not friendly, haha. We will be seeing Kana and Tort again after the seven year skip, just because they're fun to write. Neither of them are going to be much more than support, though, and they're definitely not going to be taking any sort of major role (such as Sage or royalty).**

**I would really appreciate reviews on how to make boss fights more interesting, as I found this one very not satisfying. Constructive reviews for that would make me very happy ^_^**


	10. Realizations and Special Powers

It had been a long day, really, and Nabooru just wanted a few minutes to gather herself. Still, Aveil seemed to have none of it, deciding to drive the young woman into the ground with work. As Gerudo rule dictated, the one who sat beside the King was the one who was on top. Sure, she could command the ones who were merely in the harem and were not one of Ganondorf's consorts, but the two who stood to his sides were her commanders.

Unforunately, Aveil had to be one of them.

The woman was a suck-up, to be put bluntly. She always tried to impress Ganondorf, fawning over his every move and agreeing with everything he said. Though Nabooru could tell that he appreciated her support, she could also tell that he was annoyed with her consistant 'Yes-Man' attitude.

If not for her strength and beauty, she probably wouldn't have been even chosen as a consort. Then again, Nabooru probably wouldn't have been chosen if Aveil hadn't been. They hailed from the same village, and on the day that Ganondorf came the streets were filled with hopeful women. For those who were chosen by the King were given protection and their families were raised many bars on the social scale.

There were three in the choosing process; the Twinrova Koume and Kotame, and Ganondorf himself. Several tests were performed to see if each of the women held up. The Twinrova would cast various spells to see how durable the canidate was, and when they cried in pain they would stop, sending the woman away and calling on the next one.

The witches would then apparently begin to burn the woman, testing her courage and stupidity when faced with danger. While Aveil had been made nervous by these rumors, Nabooru had not believed them. They were stupid; why would the only male in their clan wish to kill off his possible consorts? If he had any love of his people, then he would choose by a simple showing of strength.

It wasn't like Nabooru truly wanted to be in the man's harem, and she certainly never thought she would become a consort of all things! All she wanted to do was prove her worth. As the youngest in her family and with Aveil being the third eldest, she wanted to let her family rise through the ranks. If one sister made it into the harem, perhaps they would rise a bit. But two? It was nearly unheard of!

When the hopefuls first laid eyes upon their potential suitor, they swooned, some collapsing of shock. He was so very handsome compared to the Hylian males that the Gerudo were forced to breed with in order to keep their race alive.

He was obviously of royal descent, riding atop a majestic black horse that whinied and snorted at all that approached. It never bucked, though, preferring to merely stand about as his rider stood on top the saddle to address the crowds. Aveil gasped, admiring every inch of him before settling her eyes on his crotch. Nabooru elbowed her, muttering something about her being a pervert. It didn't matter to her sister, though. She had never seen a man before, as their mother would hop into bed with a Hylian and never look at them again.

She also lacked the artistic training that Nabooru had, asking stupid questions as he spoke. _Was it true that men were wider and stronger? Or that they had something hidden within their pants that females lacked? Were they unable to feed children?_ Nabooru's answers had been short and snippy, and Aveil had reluctantly backed down, listening to the man they were competing for.

The Twinrova suddenly zipped forward, cackling as they created a wall of fire and ice to block the mighty man. Koume, the mistress of fire, had looked forward at the gasping, surprised women. "You think that winning over our son would be that easy? Just look upon him and see that he is truly a prize to be won! Fight for him, foolish girls, and see who is truly able to win his heart!"

The women charged forward, shrieking with glee and bloodlust as they drew their swords and lashed out against their kin. Aveil was mere seconds late into the party, screaming and thrusting her sword into any poor soul unfortunate enough to approach her.

Nabooru had rolled her eyes at her sister. She was impulsive and didn't think about her movements. She didn't see the obvious path that led from their current location to Ganondorf himself. Through the flames and ice she could see him watching the spectacle, amused by what he saw. The horse was near motionless, save for heavy breathing that was a side effect of carrying such a muscular, heavy man.

She drew her scythe, crouching as she swept through the crowd. Those that saw her jumped out of the way, not wanting to lose their lives to the obviously insane young woman. She had been thirteen at the time, and those that saw her either laughed or shook their heads. The youngest never made it through the brawl, and mothers stupid enough to allow their children to participate deserved to be hanged.

As planned, she made it through the crowd without much fuss. During the fight the group had seperated into two, creating a tiny opening just big enough for a small woman to make it through. Just as she was about to approach the wall, flaming walls surrounded her.

"You must be here on accident, little girl!" The rasping cackle was much different than Koume's softer, yet more determined voice. It sounded brittle and sharp, like ice. Kotame twisted ice into the flaming walls, ducking in and sitting upon her broomstick.

"Yes, do you have what it takes to be our son's mate, little girl? You're barely old enough to bear child! What good could you do for the clan, hm?" Nabooru held steady, keeping her eyes forward and ignoring the witches. They cackled, hovering above her.

"Ignoring us will do you no good, child. We will always watch you." Nabooru again ignored Koume's voice, stepping forward into the flames. They both gasped, glancing at each other.

"She wants to die!"

"Suicide?"

She emerged on the other side of the fires without a single burn. They began to mutter again. "How did she survive your fires, sister?" To that Koume only shrugged, staring at the strange Gerudo.

Upon remembering the event, Nabooru did not know how she had survived. They were hot, and she could feel the flames licking and devouring her body. But still she had remained unscathed. It was almost like an out of body experience. She could literally _feel_ her body and spirit seperating as she entered the fire.

Magic wasn't the cause, as she had never even studied it.

Ganondorf seemed extremely interested in this power, though, taking her under the arm and embracing her. He whispered that he had finally found who he had been looking for, and kept her under his wing as she grew. Later Aveil had been initiated, but still he had only attention only for the youngest of the harem.

It was as if she possessed a power that no other could have, or something. Did it have to do with the connection to the princess and her nurse? Nabooru shook her head.

Things like that only happened in fairy tales.

So why was she slowly starting to believe in them?

**A/N: Filler, filler, filler~ I'm replaying through Jabu Jabu, so basically filler chapters until then xD; Sorry!**

**Again, apologies that I couldn't update last week. No internet for me D8**

**Also, I'm going to be writing a sort of Skyward Sword fic that I know isn't going to be correct but I liked the concept anyway. Keep an eye out for that 8D When I do publish the prologue, I'll let you all know.**

**I love Nabooru, by the way. She's just so... **_**Nabooru.**_

**Anyway, reviews are loved 3**


	11. Tri' means three!

"I can't believe you were heading the wrong direction the entire time!"

Navi had been extremely snippy recently, scolding Link for being an idiot and growling at how long it took him to complete a puzzle. He slumped to the ground, snorting at the fairy before taking a Deku Stick and drawing in the dirt. "You have the artistic talent of a three year old. Now get up! We have to figure out where the Sacred Stone of Water is! Do you think that _Saria_ knows?" He ignored her, still drawing in the sand. She sighed, waiting for him to finish.

The picture was of the Triforce, that much was obvious. What puzzled Navi was the little arrow with a question mark pointing to the triangle in the center of the symbol. Link gazed up at her, and she knew the exact question he was asking. She sighed, thwapping him on the head before sitting next to the picture.

"Link... there are only _three_ pieces of the **TRI**force. Seriously, even the three year old who can draw better than you knows that a TRIangle has THREE SIDES!" Pouting, he rose to his feet and kicked sand over his precious art, letting nature slowly make it vanish.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Faa-_ther_, I do _not_ want to marry him!"

The Zora king sighed, rubbing his temples. It was the third time that day that his daughter had bothered him about her marriage arrangements. No matter how much he loved her, he couldn't wait to see her off to Lake Hylia. And from the crowd gathering outside the throne room, neither could the rest of the Fountain population.

"Sweetheart, I'm doing this because I love you. The Sapphire has been in your hands for nearly a week now, and you still haven't given it to him!" The princess snorted, crossing her arms around her chest.

"That's not faaaaiiir!" He rolled his eyes again, waving his hands in dismissal.

"Go, Ruto, and don't return until you've found and proposed to the boy!" She stomped her foot in frustration.

"Well, I need someone to carry me before I can-"

"Just... go."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Datl... do you think Link and I... will ever be together?" She was sitting on her stump again, looking far skinnier than before. Her once skin-tight dress was hanging off her body, and her cheeks had sunken in. Her eyes were drooping, as if she was going to fall asleep. The fairy sat on top of Saria's shoulder, unsure of what to do.

Her answer came very slowly as she considered her words, "Saria... I don't think that Link's a Kokiri..." The green-haired girl giggled, kicking her stick-thin legs out as if she was on a swing.

"I know that, but neither am I! At least, not on the inside!" Datl's eyes filled with pity at her obvious desperation. Was she trying to lose weight to look more like an adult? Her loss of appetite had started just a few days before, when Link had come to visit them in the exact spot. Since that day, though Saria's once bright eyes had dimmed.

"Saria... will you at least tell me why you aren't eating...? We're all very worried about you! Mido even baked you a pie, and you didn't eat it..." She shrugged.

"Link, Link, Link, when will you return to your true home? Outside is not for you... Come back to me, please, and we can live our lives together..." Saria curled up into fetal position, sobbing into her legs. Datl attempted to intervene, sweeping in front of her while making tingling noises. The Kokiri looked up, light returning to her eyes, "Is... is that Link?"

Datl's eyes flashed in pain at the lie she was about to tell. "Um, yes. It is Link... He's been trying to contact you for hours! So what are you waiting for, Saria? Play the ocarina already!" As she began to play her song, Datl sighed in relief. At least she would be distracted for a few hours.

Maybe she could even force some food down her throat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Wooooaaaah!" Navi was buzzing again, her form shivering as Saria contacted him. Link grabbed the fairy in his palm, carefully not to squeeze her in his desperation for the message. Her glow flashed in and out, occasionally showcasing a frazzled Navi. Finally she coughed, shaking slightly.

"W-would you like to speak to Saria, Link?" He nodded, allowing his fairy to fly free again as Saria's voice crackled through her body.

"Link, it's you! From Navi's memories I see that you're looking for the Sacred Stone of Water, right?" Link frowned. Just by her voice alone, Saria sounded tired and weak. He glared at Navi, expecting her to translate his thoughts to words. She ignored him, though, too tired from the connection to pay attention to her partner.

"Well, King Zora has the Stone, or so the legend goes, anyway. They reside in Zora's Domain; a great spring that supplies water to all of Hyrule! Isn't that fascinating? Anyway, I have to go. Datl's getting annoyed!" With a single, weak giggle, Saria's voice disappeared from Navi, leaving her sputtering.

"At least we know where to go now, right? Remind me to thank your girlfriend, then punch her for all the pain she's caused."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh dear," Saria frowned, placing her finger upon her chin, "We forgot to tell them about the owl. Oh well, he should be fine."

**A/N: This is the first chapter that I am personally ashamed of. It moves the plot nowhere, and honestly just has a bunch of inside jokes between me and my gamer buddies. Plus, it was written at one in the morning, which didn't really help the quality.**

**Princess Ruto's a spoiled brat, too. Again, this was an inside joke when we were discussing the Legend of Zelda. She'll be characterized better once we actually *get* somewhere, as this was just sort of the result of a writing binge.**

**And something's wrong with Saria, but I can't say it yet~**

**Anyway, reviews are loved! 3**


	12. Belly of the Beast prologue

"Hey! Listen! Link! Hey!" She zoomed around, determined to get the young boy's attention. Link grunted, glancing at her and waiting for her usual spheal. The routine was getting old. Navi coughed, clearing her throat. He only glared at her.

"Don't you think that we've been idle long enough, Link? Maybe we should find Zora's Domain, like Saria told us, right?" He sighed, leaping up to his feet and brushing his hands against his tunic before starting to move. Navi started for his hat, but he only growled, "Okay, what's with the attitude?" The Kokiri blinked, sighing. Her light flickered for just a second, as she understood his grief completely.

"We have been busy, haven't we...? I know you want to visit Malon... and Saria... but we have to help Zelda first, remember? Link, please don't get sidetracked. The princess has all her faith in you, and we can't let her down, can we? Especially with that Gerudo man within the castle walls..." His eyes became like ice again, and he nodded. Navi gave a tiny smile, clutching her hand to her chest. Link would always bounce back quickly, no matter what happened to him, "Okay, then! Let's go see King Zora!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The princess stumbled towards the altar, the large bucket weighing her down considerably. The metal thing was already half her size by itself, and to fill it with fish was just sinful. Even though her back would be stuck in a 'c' shape for the rest of her life, Ruto took her duty seriously. To be chosen to feed the Lord was an honor beyond compare.

"Master Jabu-Jabu... your servant comes with sacrifices from your people..." The water behind the altar began to bubble, and Ruto instinctively stepped back. If one was splashed by Jabu-Jabu's emerging waters, they were considered damned. Being splashed by the great whale-fish was a blessing, but only if he himself decided that you were worthy.

The mighty fish opened his maw, his upper jaw unlocking as it opened wider. Ruto smiled wanely at him. "Master, it's like you can read my thoughts..." She dumped the bucket onto his tongue, allowing him to toss the muscle back into his throat. He let out a loud rumble, his tail beating against the calm water. It rippled, growing more violent despite the lack of movement. The princess ignored this ominous sign, snapping her fingers softly.

Jabu-Jabu growled lowly, reunlocking his jaw and allowing her to hop onto his tongue. The massive muscle began to wriggle, as if he was tasting the princess. "What are you doing, master? You know who I am!" It just began to rumble before stopping. Ruto gasped, stumbling and dropping the Stone that her father had given her.

The whale-fish swallowed the Sacred Stone, taking it deep within his belly. "No! Stop it! Lord Jabu-Jabu!"

She blacked out as the fish took her within him.

**A/N: Short because it's a prologue of sorts. Plus I wanted to get something out. School's been keeping me busy, so updates will be slower. **

**The next few chapters will be the normal length, I just ran out of time as well.**

**Reviews are always nice!**


	13. Belly of the Beast part one

"Saria... Please! Mido picked these berries himself!" Datl shoved the purple berries towards her charge. The green-haired girl only smiled, shaking her head and pushing them away. Everyday it just seemed as if she got skinnier and paler, as if she was fading away. The green fairy's eyes were dulling with worry. Had she done something wrong?

As if Saria could read her mind, she shook her head. "Datl... What do I have to live for anymore...? I can feel myself being spread throughout the forest... My soul is bonding to the trees, to the temple..." She licked her lips, trying to wet them. Ultimately she failed, though, and just decided to give up.

"You've been sitting on this stupid stump for days, Saria! Start living your life, or does a man control you so greatly?" The fairy purposely skimmed over the part about her soul. It was true, it seemed. Her charge seemed to be making connections to beings far beyond the forest's reach. And if it couldn't reach them, it was attaching the the spirits of the forest as a placeholder. Fear flickered in Datl's form. What if she seperated completely?

"Don't worry anymore, Datl. I'll be fine, really. Please..." She began to whisper the notes of her song into her ocarina, too weak to make an actual song. After a few minutes she lowered the instrument. Taking hold of a leaf that had been plucked by the wind off a tree, she kissed it and released. "They say seven years, Datl. What does it mean?"

Again fear told hold of the fairy. Since when did the forest spirits speak to the Kokiri? They often spoke to the fairies, and most definitely the Great Deku Tree. Since he had died, were they attempting to find a new host? But a Great Fairy would be the better choice, or even just an average fairy at that, than a Kokiri child? The fact that she didn't know what was going on just frustrated her.

After all, the spirits had been silent to her as of late.

"Seven years? The forest spirits... why are talking to you and not us fairies? Saria, they may not be the ones that inhabit the temple..." Saria's eyes grew hard, and she faced her fairy. The look on her face sent shivers down Datl's spine.

"These are definitely the spirits that stay within the Grove, Datl. Do not doubt me or them." With that she turned back towards the Temple and began to play a mourning tune. Datl wondered if she was sad for the forest...

Or was it the fact that she was losing herself?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"It's nearly time, Nabooru. Are you ready?" He was standing above her, his ginger hair the only thing visible in the lowlight. The woman flinched at the deep, rasping tone of his voice. Why did he seem so angry...? When Aveil had spoken to him, he hadn't been nearly so serious. Nabooru had heard them from the throne room. His voice had been light and cheerful, not so solemn and dark.

"I do not understand, my lord. Time for what?" She kept her voice neutral, her eyes lowered to the ground. Ganondorf let out a rumbling laugh, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at her head. Nabooru jumped back with a yell, taking out her glaive and covering her body with her other arm. He chuckled.

"Easy, Nabooru. I was just testing you. Relax." He dropped his sword on the ground, waiting for her to do the same. She hesitated. Ganondorf sat himself down on the large chair behind him, folding his hands under his chin and patiently tapping his foot on the ground. "Your sister just sat next to me, telling me that I wouldn't kill her. 'I'm your favorite, so you wouldn't put that sword through my neck!' she told me." His voice grew shrill and squeaky as he mimicked Aveil.

Nabooru hid her smile beneath her cloak of hair. The imitation of her sister was bad, but she knew if Aveil had been present she would have nodded with agreement. "Well, sir, I think for myself. Aveil is quite the disappointment in my family..." Ganondorf chuckled again, stepping forward and placing his palms on her shoulders.

"Well, women who think for themselves deserve the utmost respect, hm? I want you to be my second in command, and rule alongside me." He smirked at her stunned expression.

"Sir, I... I don't know what to say... But of course! I can... Yes..." She nodded vigorously. How could she say no to such a deal? Ganondorf bowed his head, his eyes flashing maliciously. So he had the Sage of Spirit wrapped around his finger. Nothing could stop him now, not even the princess herself!

"Then you must help me put my plan into action. We leave at dusk..." Something caught the corner of Nabooru's eye, and she gasped. A great winged beast had been sitting on the shattered stain glass window above them. It had been staring at her before it had departed.

All she could make out was the twisting of its head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, Navi and Link barely managed to escape a magic bean salesman. He had held out the pods, shaking them and begging for a few rupees. _"Only ten per package! They haven't caught on quite yet, but they will soon!"_ No matter how many times Link had shook his head, he had insisted on selling the beans, shaking them repeatedly in his face.

It had taken many of the foulest words that Navi knew to get the salesman to be silent. Even Link had been shivering after her rant, and only after hard prodding did he move again. At this memory he glanced at his fairy, who just shrugged within her light. "What? I could have said far worse. Oh, and you're about to step off the side of the cliff." He leaped back with a yell, realizing that his guardian was correct, "Just saying. Don't want you to fall to a watery death or whatever."

Link slowed down after that, carefully manuvering across the natural bridges. After a painstakingly long hour, they reached a small platform with the Triforce etched into it. "I would like to believe that you would play the lullaby here. But it's just a hunch." He considered it before taking out his ocarina and playing Zelda's Lullaby.

The waterfall began to seperate, two metal claws appearing above them. Two blue blurs flashed from within the falls, the only thing visible thing a large blue fin. Link looked at Navi, expecting an explanation. She sighed. "Zoras, Link. They look like fish, but they're really not."

The first of the two popped out of the water, leaping off the fall and gripping onto a large jutting rock. "Well, friend of the royal family... Do you not wish to join us within these halls? Come along, then, into Zora's Fountain!" He jumped back, his tailfin flicking invitingly. Link slowly climbed across the slippery rock bridge. He slipped a few times, but otherwise kept his balance as he climbed into the water.

The force of the falls dragged at his angles, pulling him back into the open. Navi pushed him against the current, her small amount of weight not truly helping. The first Zora grabbed his ankles, pulling him to dry land. His coal eyes were flashing, amused. "I wouldn't stay in the water too long, sir. You aren't one of my kin, and I doubt you'd survive such a fall. Though... if you want to try your luck we play a game on a significantly smaller cliff."

"Thanks, but we're not interested in jumping off cliffs." The Zora frowned, shrugging.

"Very well, little fairy. At the very least, please go see our King. He's been waiting for a representative of the royal family for a while." Link's face lit up, filling with interest. Navi too was curious.

"What about?"

The Zora frowned, stratching his chin with clawed fingers. "Something about Princess Ruto not returning from Jabu-Jabu's altar... She's been gone for about two days now, and he's worried."

Apparently Link looked extremely concerned, for the first thing that Navi said was definitely not sympathetic.

"Hey! Another girl that will fall for you! What's that, five now, you lucky dog?" The Zora scrunched his eyes, confused.

If only Link had stayed underneath the ground in the graveyard.

**A/N: What? A double update?**

**I felt bad for just leaving a five hundred word chapter for you. So, here you go.**

**Reviews are nice, always :3**


	14. Belly of the Beast part two

She had been in the stomach before, but never had he been pulsing so violently. Even his tongue was lashing about her body, knocking her down when she attempted to rise. Ruto huffed, finally managing to get herself into an upright sitting position. "Master, did I do something to anger you? Did the sacrifice not suit you? The fishermen decided to try something new and-"

The princess was interrupted by the dripping of Jabu-Jabu's saliva. Though she cringed as it slid down her finds, she ignored it otherwise. It was more important to retrieve the Sapphire from wherever it had fallen to. "Master- my friend, if I may call you that- I wanted to enter you, but why did you steal away from me the Zora's Sapphire? Usually you respond well to it..." He only growled, causing the walls around her to ripple.

Alright, master, I'm done. I can't understand why you're growling at me... So this will be a battle of stamina, won't it? You give up the Sapphire before I get rescued, and I won't tell on you, okay?" Jabu-Jabu only rumbled as if laughing. The spoiled Zora believed that her father could fix everything.

Though if he could cure the behemoth of his curse, the Lord wouldn't complain.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So what if she isn't a Hylian or Kokiri? She'll probably still be good for your extremely lax tastes." Link glared at the hovering nuisance, his eyebrow cocked. The fairy sighed, "So what if she's a fish, Link? It wouldn't be the first time you fell for a foreign species!"

Again he looked at her, blinking stupidly. Navi sighed again. "Do I have to spell it out for you? There's no way Malon is fully Hylian. At least, I've never heard of one with bright red hair! Her mother was probably a Gerudo or something." Istantly images of the man Ganondorf with longer hair and a dress flashed into Link's mind. He cringed. "You do know that the Gerudos are a fully female race, right? That man... he's an exception, I guess."

He still looked troubled and slightly disturbed, so Navi dropped her theories on Malon's origins. Perhaps she could ask the stable girl later. After all, they were bound to meet up again. "We should probably go see the king, Link. He might have the Sacred Stone of Water, anyway." The tunic-clad boy nodded before running off in the wrong direction. The fairy made a mental note to forcibly beat him into listening to their tour guide later.

"Hey! You're going the wrong way, idiot!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"The storm clouds are growing darker, Impa. That man... have you gathered information on the disease that my father has?' The massive woman clenched her fingers into a tight fist, turning her knuckles white. No wonder the consort had looked so suspicious...

"The is no such sickness, princess. The Gerudo Nabooru lied to us, and now the desert scum sits upon your father's seat." Zelda turned from the altar she had been praying to, her bright blue eyes wide with shock.

"What? Then what of my father, Impa? What has-"

"The maids say that the scent of death oozes from his chamber. The filthy traitors say only that it is part of their 'desert disease' and not to worry about it. I managed to pick the locks while they were eating and..." She trailed off, blinking back tears. It was bad enough to see the corpse, but to tell his daughter what had happened would be too painful.

However, Zelda only nodded, her hands shaking slightly. "He is dead. Gone to join Farore for his many great years as king." Impa swallowed.

"Yes."

The princess sighed, dropping back towards the altar and tracing the engraved Triforce. Two wings, like those of a Great Owl or Eagle spread from the sacred symbol. "Would it be wrong of me to say I am not surprised?" She gazed up at her nursemaid, tears filling her eyes. Impa shook her head. "How many more much die for them to get their wishes? My father... he was a good man. Blunt and arrogant, but always loyal."

"Farore will welcome him greatly into her domain, while the traitorous Din watches in envy!" Zelda frowned at Impa's words.

"Why would she of Power betray her sisters? You speak treason against them!" Impa hissed.

"On Ganondorf's hand rests the Triforce, with only Power filled in. The other sisters, Widom and Courage, are scratched only crudely into the leather." Impa's voice trembled with rage. Zelda shook her head again.

"No, Impa. None of them may take sides in any mortal war. My only hope is that Link can return to us soon." Impa snorted.

"You really trust that clueless child to do anything right? He's an ignorant buffoon, a forest-born whelp, a -"

"You dare question my orders, Impa?" She said it so suddenly and snappily that the Sheikah had been caught off guard. "Are you willing to put your life on the line for me?" Impa nodded awkwardly.

"Of course, princess..."

"Then go and saddle up a horse for us. I would normally say Queen of Hearts, for she's fast and nimble, but she's also rather rowdy... So grab Armada. Do not look like you're hiding something. Just go do it, quickly if you could." Impa bowed, slowly departing. A small smile grew on her face.

She would make a fine queen someday.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"My lovely daughter... Oh how I her so! A note in a bottle was all she left me... Why Lord Jabu-Jabu, have you let this befall her?" The giant Zora was bawling controllably, leaving his attendant to deal with Link.

"My king has been taking Ruto's disappearance badly, as you can see. Only three months prior he lost his third wife. Plus, Ruto is the only survivor of six children. He's understandably very concerned about her." Navi blinked, lowering her light.

"What caused his children to die?" The attendant frowned, scratching his chin. Link cocked his head, causing his dark blonde hair to fall to one side.

"Illness and starvation, then one was drowned by Jabu-Jabu himself." Navi flickered in shock.

"Sounds like he _wants_ the king's children to die!"

He nodded. "Yes. His father tried to kill Jabu-Jabu to take his golden scales and prove himself as a god. The only reason that Ruto lives is that he chose her personally to be his servant. Now only she may feed him. Of course she's a spoiled brat, but she keeps Jabu-Jabu happy." Link frowned. The king sniffed, finally looking at his guests.

"Oh... hello. I apologize. My name is King Zora, ruler of the Domain..." He let out another choked sob, "Again I apologize. You see, my daughter, the princess and holder of Zora's Sapphire has recently disappeared." Link and Navi exchanged a look before the fairy moved forward.

"Well, me and the idiot here recently assisted the Gorons. I suppose we can help you, if you'd let us." Link shivered. When the fairy had that tone of voice, there was no denying her. And considering the king's thoughtful look, he knew that the Zora agreed.

All he could hope for was that Ruto hadn't got herself stuck in a long winding dungeon.

**A/N: Long time no update, huh? Well, I had a band competition last weekend and was sick for a while. So yeah, now I'm writing again 8D Yaaay~**

**So yeah, that's... about it. Reviews are appreciated!**


	15. Quick Author's Note!

**Hey guys! Quick update for you all :3**

**I unfortunately do not have a chapter with me right now (awww D8), but one is on its way! It will either be published during the week or next weekend :3**

**I've had band competition after band competition (we scored an excellent, if anyone cares :P), and then this weekend its Halloween xD**

**Uh, sorry for the wait and thanks for the patience!**


	16. Belly of the Beast part three

_"My daughter Ruto was swallowed by Lord Jabu-Jabu. I don't understand why, though... he chose her himself!" He burst into tears again, nearly drowning Navi. The waterlogged fairy clumsily made her way back over to Link's side of the stream, landing with a quiet thump upon his hat._

_He gently plucked her off of his head by the wing, allowing her to sit up in his hand. At first she had growled, upset that the wing he had touched was shifted out of place. After a few moments of stretching and listening to the king bawl, however, she decided that her anger could be aimed elsewhere. Extending her glow so that no one could make out her soiled ponytail and dress, Navi awkwardly rose from Link's hand. "Hey! We're willing to help you if you just tell us where Jabu-Jabu is!"_

_The king sniffled. "Just behind me, though the doors."_

_"Well, you're going to have to move so we can get by!" The attendant groaned._

_"You should never tell the king to move. He takes forever and- Oh, too late now." King Zora was already inching his way slowly across the platform._

_"Come on, he can't take __**that**__ long!"_

It had been three hours since he had started moving. In that time frame, Link had caught a fish, went cliff diving, obtained a silver scale, and planted some magic beans that Navi had politely stolen from the salesman outside.

King Zora was still moving, finally coming to a stop as they entered the throne room. "Whew! What a workout! Now go! Behind me lies Jabu-Jabu's Fountain!" Navi whistled, fluttering down next to Link's ear.

"He only moved a foot in three hours... Good to see the true ability of their king." The hylian bit back his lip, stiffling giggles. Navi smirked to herself, pleased to see that he had laughed, then made her way up to the open scarlet doors. Link rounded his way up to the throne, nodding at his fairy to continue moving.

"Good luck, strangers! I wish you the best of Farore's Courage!"

"...And yet they can't help us themselves. This is becoming a recurring theme, wouldn't you agree? Except for Tort and Kana, I guess. If they even count." He smiled at the memory of the bickering Lizfaldo couple. They said that they would meet again, but Link had no plans to trek back up Death Mountain. Especially if Kaepora Gaebora had actually made his roost there, as rumor had it. It was a pity, too. Kana _had _saved his life, and Tort had helped them get through the mazes of the Cavern.

"Hey!" Navi's signature cry snapped him back to reality. Or... what he at one point had thought was reality. In front of him was a massive fish easily the size of Market Town. The King of Dodongos had nothing on the beast in front of them.

Covered in golden scales and jewels was Lord Jabu-Jabu. He growled at Link, not recognizing him. His massive tail wriggled violently; this strange, tunic-clad boy was holding the other two stones that the Gerudo woman said would cure his disease! The fish growled again, remembering what the witch had told him.

_"Wait until the holders of the Sacred Stones offer you a sacrifice. Then you will swallow them whole, taking with you the stones. Once you have done that, I will return with my sister and cure you of your mallady."_

It was great luck that a single boy held both of the Stones! He had been afraid that he would have to summon a Goron to him, too, which sounded hard from the way Koume had worded it. As the boy dropped his tiny fish onto the dock, Jabu-Jabu opened his maw and sucked in both the fish and Link.

Navi sighed, slowly floating into the fish's mouth. Link would need her help.

Something wet was pulsing beneath him. And then he heard an oddly familiar 'pop'. What was that...? "Hey! Watch out!"

Instinctively he rolled to the side, taking out his shield and letting the rock chunks shatter against it. "Switch your shield! You still have your Deku one, right?" He obidiently tossed the Hylian shield onto his back, unlatching the other from his sack.

Two more chunks of rock were spat at him. Ducking behind his shield, he allowed them to push him back before they deflected. The strange creatures squeaked, unable to duck fast enough to avoid their own upchuck.

"Those are Octorocks. Remember the Deku Scrubs? They're about the same thing, except they can swim." Link flinched, remembering his last run in with the more violent Scrubs.

_"Heh heh... missed me!" The plant creature was popping in and out of his plant bed, spitting out large seeds as Link desperately tried to hit him. Navi was hovering over the enemy, glowing yellow to help him concentrate on the target. Her patience was running thin, though._

_"You're so useless, Link! Just aim... right... below me!" _

Perhaps Naviw as more trouble than she was worth. Then again, she had just saved him from certain death by Octorock. She would remain on his neutral list for now.

Meanwhile, the fairy had taken to hovering around a strange danging... thing. "Y'know what, Link? I do believe we are actually in the fish. Not that you didn't know that by now, but you're not very bright and... yeah," Link frowned, "Don't sweat it, honestly. Just take out your fancy little slingshot and hit this thing. It might do something. Or kill us, but we gotta gain some ground somehow."

Reluctantly he drew his slingshot, firing one of his seeds at the ivy colored, dangling light. It flew up, clicking as it slid into place. The door to the throat unlocked, revealing a slim blue figure...

With fins.

Link sighed with relief. This had to be the Princess Ruto! Now if she would just come with them, they could-

"I bet my father sent you, didn't he? Well, I don't wanna leave! Go away!" She ran backwards and with a scream fell into one of Jabu-Jabu's throat passages. Navi sighed.

"Oh lovely. We have to travel even _farther_ into the fish. If this girl doesn't have the Sacred Stone, I'll beat her to a pulp. Well, go on, follow her." He leaped into the tunnel, yelling as he fell into the main stomach. Navi merely fluttered down after him, ignoring his less than graceful landing.

Ruto watched him fall, not the least bit amused by his antics. "I thought I told you to leave me alone! Honestly, can no one understand Hylian! Go a-"

"Look, you brat, we've come way too far for the Sacred Stone of Water, and if you don't give it up I'll-"

"You mean Zora's Sapphire?" She actually looked genuinely curious... and guilty. Link nodded. Ruto bit her lip, rolling her eyes around as if trying to find some sort of excuse. Navi decided that this was not a good sign.

"Yeah... why? Do you not have it...?" Ruto nipped her lip again, letting out a soft yelp of pain.

"Well, I do... sort of. Jabu-Jabu swallowed me and took the Stone away. I dunno where it is now.' Navi groaned.

"Alright, then. You're coming with us to help find this thing. So yeah, come on. Link let's - what are you doing?" Ruto had taken a seat on the throat floor. Her eyes were boring holes into Link's head, causing him to shiver. The princess was expecting something, "What are you-?"

"Carry me." She lifted up her arms, the wing-like fins nearly brushing the floor. Link flinched again, his icy eyes slowly drifting towards his fairy in pleading. Navi growled.

"We're here to rescue you, you stupid brat! You can't just-"

"Carry me or I won't help you. Do you-"

"Stop interrupting me! LISTEN! Just listen!" They were both screaming at the top of thier lings, with poor Link standing awkwardly in the biddle. Despite her size, Navi actually seemed to be winning the yelling contest, "FINE THEN! We'll just have to find the stupid Stone by ourselves!" The Zora giggled, shaking her head.

"Well, good luck, then. If you can even find your way through my master without being digested, returning with the Stone by without me and then demanding it... My father would not be pleased."

Link sighed, lowering himself so that she could climb into his arms. Navi zoomed forward. "Hey! What are _you_ doing? Don't give into her demands, you oaf!" It was too late, though, for Ruto had scrambled into her charge's arms. Her long arm fins hung elegantly, nearly sprawled on the floor like some regal carpet.

"Thank you, hero. Now I'll help you through. Turn around and-"

"What about the masses of Biri heading for us?" Navi's tone was dull and ininterested. Ruto shrugged.

"They don't affect us Zora."

"How about Hylians?"

"Oh. Their stings are lethal to them." Link's eyes widened. Navi sighed, switching her glow to yellow before swirling around one of the approaching creatures.

" Biri, Link. Don't try and hit them unless they're stunned. Use a Deku nut or something." Link dropped Ruto to the side, causing her to whimper in frustration. Chucking a Deku nut at the swarm, they collapsed to the ground with an anticlimatic hum. The stomach's flesh quivered in reaction, causing Link to nearly lose his balance. Still though he swung his blade with grace, the sword evenly slicing through their jelly bodies.

"Great job, Link! You might be improving a little bit," he puffed out his chest in pride, "Don't get a big head, idiot. Come on, let's move - Where'd she go? HEY!"

Ruto had crawled back to her original spot, glaring at the pair angrily. "You left me!"

"Well, _princess_, how in Din's named is he supposed to fight with you in his arms?" She smirked.

"You figure it out, fairy!" Navi bristled.

"Hey! Listen! Listen! LISTEN! LISTEN!" It slowly grew louder with each shriek. She was glowing red with anger and annoyance. Ruto shivered, inching back against Jabu-Jabu. Link merely watched, twitched his ears as Navi's voice cracked, "How about you just cooperate, okay? He'll carry you, fine, but you can't jsut run back here! Got it?" Ruto nodded, fear growing in her wide eyes, "Link. Pick up the brat and let's get moving."

Afraid of facing his fairy's wrath, Link hoisted Ruto onto his back and nodded at Navi. The fairy flashed back to her normal blue color before whizzing ahead. From her position in Link's arms, Ruto pushed the fleshy wall in front of them. After about a second of resistance, it opened up, allowing them into the next room.

A quick fight with an Octorock duo commenced. It didn't last long, for they would slow with every upchuck, making them easy to catch. "Hey! Let's move on!" Link had been struggling with the princess's weight. Alone she wouldn't have been so heavy, but her slick scales and multiple twitching fins added what seemed to be the whole of a Goron onto the slim body. He let out a pant as one of her arm fins slammed against him.

"Oh, you know you like it." Ruto giggled mischieviously, nudging him in the stomach with her elbow. He winced, sending a pleading glare in Navi's direction.

"Look, Ruto... how about you stop smacking my charge around, hm? He's about as useful as a piece of paper versus steel, but we need him any way." These lines were said fondly. Was she actually enjoying spending time with him? It couldn't be...

The Zora pointed forward, shivering slightly. "There's something behind here... I'm sure it's the Stone!" She pressed onto the fleshy door, causing it to open. Jumping from Link's back, she scrambled towards the center of the room. A large circular platform sat in the middle of another, larger platform. On top of the smaller was the elusive Zora's Sapphire. Navi frowned. It shouldn't have been that easy... The flesh above them rumbled as Ruto grabbed the Stone, triumphantly holding it up. Something wasn't right...

"HEY! GET DOWN FROM THERE, NOW!" It was too late. The platform rumbled, knocking the princess to her feet and dragging her to the next level of the stomach. From the flesh dropped a massive creature, roaring with anger and rage. The large platform suddenly sprouted spikes and began to spin wildly, trying to maim Link as the other creature slowly dragged itself forward.

Navi whistled. "That's a lot of fish."

**A/N: It's been a while, huh? Sorry about the wait... School absorbed me and I sort of lost interest in writing. But now I'm back... sort of. Update times will be random, I'm afraid, though I'll try to keep it to at least once every two weeks.**

**One last part to the Jabu-Jabu storyline, yay! I did skip over a bunch of stuff, like the tentacles and the moving hallways, but I really felt that they would just be padding rather than actually interesting. Since there are no new characters in here like Kana and Tort were in the Dodongo Caverns, it really wasn't worth it.**

**By the way, hope you all like Ruto and Navi's interactions. They don't seem like they're getting along too well.**

**Reviews are loved as always! :)**


	17. Coming Soon

**Coming Soon...**

**More chapters! More drama! More romance! **

**Will Link free the giant fish?**

**Will Navi be able to survive another day with Link without killing herself?**

**Will Zelda do anything useful?**

**Find out... Soon™.**


	18. Belly of the Beast part four

If there was ever a time for Link to be grateful of Navi's presence, now was it. The fairy had finally taken action, diving at the giant creature in front of them and bounding directly off of his right eye. The creature howled, tentacles splaying and thrashing against the spined platform in the center of the room. This only caused more pain, causing it to let out a small cry of horror as it dragged itself away to nurse its wounds.

"Get ready, Link. It's a Big Octo. See that glowing thing on its back? Hit it there!" Link blinked. There wasn't even a hint of snark in her words. The world was coming to an end. Ganondorf had won. He stood there stupidly, eyes glazed as the Big Octo crawled back up, roaring in anger. His fairy sighed, bashing herself against Link's head, causing him to reawaken, "Hey! You idiot, get in there and beat it!" Ah, there she was. He grinned at her before drawing his sword and taking a battle stance.

By now the creature had finished its whimpering, slowly dragging itself closer to Link. The eye that Navi had struck was burning red, swollen from impact and whatever magics the fairies possessed. Link never knew how Navi did anything, and he doubted the fairy was going to tell him. All he knew was that she wasn't one of the kind creatures who healed travellers, or if she was she never bothered to heal her charge. "It's blinded in one eye, Link. It won't bother to shoot at you now, not knowing if it will hit you or bound off a wall." The fairy quietly began to flutter towards to giant, taking her usual stance over the enemy, helping Link to focus in on his attacks.

The Big Octo suddenly began to spin as Link approached, roaring and attempting to drag the boy into his spiny shell. Navi whirled away, thrown against the walls of Jabu-Jabu with a cry. The kokiri stepped back, blue eyes wide with fear. As the beast backed away, leaving Link alone for a few moments, he ran over to his fairy and gently picked her up. Her usually blazing blue light had dimmed, allowing him to see her full body. As he scanned her for any serious injuries, his eyes met hers. They were closed, yet she was breathing. Link let out a sigh of relief. She was only unconscious.

Still, now he was without someone to help guide his sword strokes. The Big Octo roared another challenge, pawing at the flesh beneath with its good tentacles. For once, the annoying fairy didn't seem so bad. He tucked her into his hat for safekeeping, then drew his sword and shield again. He was in this alone, now. Right.

With a gulp, he stepped forward, accepting the challenge with a stomp to the ground. Jabu-Jabu lurched at the foreign contact, knocking Link off balance. Though he didn't fall, his stumble allowed the Big Octo to charge forward, gaining ground first. It immediately entered its shell, spinning around as Link hopped backwards. After a few moments it collapsed, revealing the crystal on its back. Remembering Navi's advice, Link yelled, jumping towards it and slashing downwards. The beast cried as the crystal cracked, a long web-like tear appearing in the rock.

As it dragged itself away again, Link took the time to check on his fallen fairy. Her breathing had become a bit more steady, glow barely starting to return, but it was there. The wounds along her back were patching themselves up, new flesh growing in as blue sparks of magic took over her healing. Had she been lying to him all that time when she had said she was not a healing fairy? Link didn't have time to ponder, as the beast was ready sooner than before, his bellows growing louder as time passed. He stuck Navi back into the hat and stepped foward with a yell. He was ready, this time.

The battle continued like this for some time, like some gentlemen's duel. Link would strike at the Big Octo's crystal, causing it to whimper and hobble away as he checked up on Navi. It would then scream another challenge, and a tired Link would simply step up and accept it. The creature would spin, grow dizzy, and Link would strike at it. Then the cycle would start again. Chips were coming out of the blazing blue diamond, however, and he knew that the Big Octo was nearly finished. Which was good, because Link didn't know how much more fighting he could take.

The behemoth roared, weaker than previous ones, before charging. It leaped into the air, withdrew into its shell, and began to spin, trying to slam down on top of Link and take him away. He rolled, allowing the Big Octo to crash land onto Jabu-Jabu, causing the massive fish to rattle in pain. Ignoring the rumbling 'ground' beneath him, Link charged, leaping into the air and smashing the final bits of the crystal with his sword. The Big Octo let out a barking laugh, one good eye looking towards Link.

_"Well... played... boy... The Gerudo... was not... lying... then? Go... the Parasite... she... she awaits... you."_ It collapsed to the ground, heaving out one last cry as it faded to oblivion. Link looked stupidly at the beast's final resting place before noticing that the spikes had retreated back into the platform. He had no idea what to do next. Obviously he was supposed to find the 'Parasite', but he had no idea what or who that was! This was a job for Navi, not for him! All he did he slash at things with his sword. Useful, sure, but he was still horrid with directions.

"Hey! Why's it so dark? Link! Ewww, it stinks like sweat in here! Lemme out! Hey! Hey! HEY!" He smiled. Some things never changed.

**A/N: Short chapter is short. I know I promised one more to go, but this is the second to last one, I promise. I wanted to put something out, so I dragged it off my flash drive. More will be coming, I promise. It's been a looong couple months for me.**

**Reviews are loved. I hope I did better this time with the boss than the last one ^_^;**


End file.
